Hasta el final de la línea
by KarolaMurdock
Summary: Cassandra Paulssen se siente en tregua con el mundo. Viviendo en una escuela de mutantes, divide su tiempo entre enseñar a sus niños a manejar sus habilidades y pasar el tiempo con su hijo, Ethan. Su vida por una vez luce común y corriente. Todo cambia cuando Tony Stark es secuestrado y sus dioses empiezan a caer del cielo, y Cassie debe decidir si volver a ser héroe vale la pena.
1. Prólogo

Abrió los ojos al fuego.

El humo oscuro se elevó por el aire como la espuma del mar tocando las piedras: en una densa cortina que, como el agua, se envuelve y ahoga todo lo que toca. Retorciéndose en las vigas de madera y entre la paja, escapó lentamente, disolviéndose en el viento de la noche a través de la claraboya en el techo.

Las ramas crujieron satisfactoriamente y pequeñas virutas rojas flotaron sobre la lumbre, iluminando la madera que tocaron por unos instantes. La niña, con los ojos vidriosos a la luz, parpadeó conscientemente a los sueños de hielo y sangre aún presentes en su cabeza. Concentrándose en el plácido sonido de las flamas y los distantes paseos de las cabras recién levantadas para su primera comida.

El aire soplaba en su espalda cubierta. Cuando giró la cabeza lejos del fuego, se percató de que la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta. A lo lejos, por encima de los campos en sombras y los animales alimentándose, pudo ver el cielo. Amplio y oscuro, las nubes muy grises flotando aún más lejos que los árboles más altos. No faltaba mucho para el alba, pensó. Con una sacudida, se irguió, sacudiéndose el polvo y la paja, y ajustando sus ropas arrugadas en su pequeño cuerpo adormecido. Solo ella, acostumbrada como estaba a lo silencioso que podía ser, captó el ligero ruido que hacían las pisadas de su padre en el exterior, mientras cumplía con su rutina matutina y preparaba las últimas cosas que necesitarían durante su excursión.

Más alerta, y deseosa por iniciar su prometedor día lo antes posible, la niña se levantó de un salto, vistiéndose rápidamente con una túnica azul sobre su camisola y asegurándola con los broches dorados que su padre le había conseguido de un comerciante que juraba por todos los dioses haber llegado a costas desconocidas, llenas de riquezas. Su madre había reído al escuchar tales historias, pero también había admirado la delicadeza con la que los había tallado y el tema había quedado en el olvido.

Se apresuró a salir de su choza, casi tropezando con uno de los extremos del viejo skáli que, a la oscuridad que brindaba la hora tan temprana y el entusiasmo que eclipsaba su autocontrol, apenas era visible. Encontró a su padre de camino a la puerta, con la bolsa de piel echada en el hombro y la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro bronceado cada vez que la veía. Le revolvió el largo pelo castaño idéntico al de él y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por lo que le parecieron horas, adentrándose en los frondosos bosques que rodeaban la aldea, alejándose más y más de cualquier persona curiosa que por casualidad tratase de interrumpir o boicotear su rutina hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse plenamente sobre el mar y llegaron a un prado donde podrían iniciar el entrenamiento sin problemas.

Riodhr había escuchado con paciencia todas las historias que brotaron de su boca apenas se encontraron a una distancia aceptable para no molestarse en permanecer callados. Después de desenvolver la bolsa de cuero y comenzar a sacar las pesadas espadas de sus fundas, y mientras pasaba distraídamente un paño limpio sobre la hoja ya reluciente, le había narrado con destreza la forma en la que Viggo Haraldsen se había negado a jugar con ella la tarde anterior. Aún cuando se lo había pedido muy amablemente; tal como le había enseñado su madre. Él no quería jugar con niñas, le contó. (Omitiendo, quizá, la parte donde ofendida por su rechazo, le había propinado un duro puñetazo en el estómago). Su padre la miró a sabiendas, pero no hizo más que sonreír distraídamente.

Por último, cuando sus divagaciones parecían haberse agotado, decidió contarle lo que había perturbado su descanso incluso antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de ir a despertarla.

— Tuve un sueño extraño —dijo. Se había puesto de pie y se había sacudido la tierra, pero no había apartado sus ojos de su bonita espada. Su padre, por su parte, enfundó la suya, después de pasarse los últimos minutos revisando el filo siempre impecable.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño extraño? ¿De nuevo volaste lejos como un cuervo sobre las montañas para encontrar la mejor colina entre todas las colinas? Más cómoda para dormir que cualquier montón de hojas y...

— ¡No! — le interrumpió, sonriendo. Aprovechando la repentina ligereza en sus pensamientos turbios, dijo— No esta vez. Había... ¿un hombre? Yo estaba caminando por el bosque, no muy lejos de casa. Sabía que no estaba lejos. Y escuché a... alguien. Y sentado frente a un árbol muy alto, vi a un hombre. No tenía ropas como estas, pero debió ser del pueblo. Estaba sangrando. Su cabeza estaba... así — imitó la posición en la que había soñado al hombre, con la barbilla descansando en el pecho y los ojos cerrados — y no respondía. Pero cuando me acerqué, abrió los ojos de repente y me tomó la mano muy fuerte. Parecía que hablaba pero yo no lograba entender —miró a los ojos oscuros de su padre.

— ¿No lograste comprender lo que dijo?

— Un poco. Al final. Antes de despertar, me soltó de repente. Casi caigo sobre la nieve... Él me... me dijo que corriera — y con los dedos retorciéndose en la empuñadura de su arma, murmuró— Fue malo.

Él asintió, con el ceño fruncido, y se acercó para quitarle la espada con suavidad. Peinó con dedos ásperos los cabellos que escapaban de sus trenzas flojas. Con la voz tranquila y las manos aún acariciando su frente y su cuello, preguntó:

— En tu sueño, ¿recuerdas si el hombre tenía armas encima? Pudo haber salido a cazar, o un animal pudo haberlo atacado inesperadamente.

— No espada — dijo ella — O no la vi. Vi la funda. Estaba junto a mí. Pero no vi una espada. O un hacha. No vi ninguna.

Riodhr asintió y soltó su cabello para caminar y agacharse junto a sus cosas con una ligera mueca, pero no mostró intenciones de hacer ningún comentario, luciendo más interesado en organizar las armas de distintos tamaños que iba sacando de su bolsa a hacer alguna observación sobre el extraño sueño de su hija. Poco sabría ella que una alarma había empezado a sonar en su cabeza, intentando descifrar si ese sueño era una simple coincidencia o algo un poco más complejo.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos por varios minutos, hasta que su padre detuvo lo que hacía, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

— ¿Alguna vez te he contado sobre el Valhalla? — preguntó de repente.

La niña no necesitó mucho tiempo para negar con la cabeza, curiosa ante la palabra extraña.

— Pertenece a Odín, el Padre de Todo. Un gran salón, que brilla como este mismo océano a la luz del alba, con muros tan altos como montañas y techos que se pierden en cielos de oro. Es el reino en el que abundan el placer y la gloria. Según la leyenda, los más grandes guerreros, muertos en batalla, luchan por el día con el estandarte del Padre de Todo y sanan por la noche, disfrutando de cuantiosos festines y festejos dignos de reyes. Técnicamente, solo hay hombres. Pero —añadió rápidamente, sonriendo, muy consciente de la irritación y la decepción que se dispararon en los ojos de su hija— no me cabe duda alguna de que Odín te permitirá la entrada. Después de todo, tú tienes un lugar muy, muy especial entre los dioses; mi hija, min skatt.

Sonrió, y los rayos del nuevo día resplandecieron en su piel. Ella lo miró, como encantada, y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Recostando su cabeza contra su hombro mientras veían el ascenso del sol a lo lejos, elevándose sobre el agua.

— Luchamos para ganarnos nuestro lugar, hija. El Valhalla es nuestra recompensa. El final, y nuestro alivio.

Su padre la abrazó, con un brazo sujetándola estrechamente en su costado— Creo que me gusta. —dijo ella después de una tranquila pausa en la que ambos apreciaron el paisaje a su alrededor. Su padre rió y le besó la frente, con los ojos arrugados con felicidad y su barbilla áspera rozando su cara.

Sí. —concordó— Realmente suena como un muy buen lugar.


	2. 1

CAPITULO 1. DE TRAJES Y PELOS AZULES.

Cassandra parpadeó a la absurda cantidad de azules que decoraban su diván.

Azul oxford, azul marino, azul cobalto. Azul cielo, azul índigo. Vestidos largos y con mangas, cortos y escotados: unos coloreados como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, otros del mismo tono brillante que la figura de acción tirada junto a la puerta. No fue sino hasta que Cassandra acomodó las prendas a lo largo de su sofá, que cayó en la cuenta de la cantidad de vestidos azules había adquirido a lo largo del tiempo. ¿Cuándo se había dejado llevar por la comodidad y había tomado tal enfoque impráctico? Era aficionada al color, sí, pero el número era casi ridículo. Había tenido que extender un par en la cama, cuyos pies rozaban la espalda del diván blanco que llevaba fulminando más de treinta minutos.

Pasó sus dedos, largos y pálidos, a través de las distintas telas de cada vestido, dejando que se deslizaran a través de cada uno. Ladeando la cabeza, con la mirada peinando las longitudes y las holguras, recordó que Hank le había dicho que el evento era formal, más no demasiado elegante. Así que con un asentimiento, se despejó de su estado contemplativo, aún con su bata de baño atada en la cintura, y tomó en sus brazos los vestidos cuyo largo no parecía indicado. Caminó hacia su vestidor y colgó de uno por uno los vestidos a la rodilla o al muslo que no le servirían por la noche.

Mientras terminaba de alisarlos en cada una de sus fundas, escuchó pasos cortos viniendo de su habitación.

— ¿Ya elegiste uno? —preguntó una voz.

Cassie sonrió. Sacudiendo sus manos en su bata, salió del vestidor y caminó hacia el niño que observaba, dubitativo, el montón de prendas azules esparcidas frente a la cama de su madre.

— No aún. No decido si el azul o... el azul. —Levantó dos vestidos, que bien podrían haber sido el mismo, y se los mostró.

La Mansión Xavier, a tales horas de la tarde, dejaba pasar a través de sus altos ventanales decorados bastante luz del exterior. Ethan rió, y sacudió la cabeza llena de rizos rubios que brillaban, dorados, y se coloreaban cálidos como la miel a la luz del sol. Sus dientes, ligeramente más puntiagudos que los suyos, centellearon con su enorme sonrisa. Y sus ojos, de un precioso color mar, se arrugaron con alegría mientras asentía con convicción.

— Yo digo que... el azul. —dijo. Cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. — Además, Hank es azul.

— Hank es azul. —concordó ella— La mayor parte del tiempo, de cualquier modo. Y aún cuando no es completamente azul, sus ojos lo son. Y son impresionantes.

Miró a su hijo, que seguía analizando los vestidos con una mirada concentrada mientras pasaba sus deditos por la calcomanía de goma de Capitán América en su pijama. Cassie notó que el rojo en el escudo comenzaba a caerse. Pronto quedarían solo el fondo azul y la estrella blanca en el centro de su pecho. Debía preguntarle a Tony en dónde podía encontrar más, se recordó.

Volviendo a sus opciones, frunció los labios y descartó mentalmente los vestidos de colores más claros. Sus ojos grises, casi incoloros, finalmente aterrizaron en uno largo. De un tono profundo y vivo, con mangas a los codos, escote recto; de hombro a hombro, cubriendo unos centímetros por encima de sus clavículas, y detalles de pedrería como delgadas ramas de árboles, o fragmentos de copos de nieve, que iban desde el costado derecho del pecho y serpenteaban al centro del abdomen, y desde su hombro izquierdo y su antebrazo, al costado izquierdo del pecho.

— Muy bien. Creo que este será. Ahora solo falta el cabello —dijo. Soltó el vestido elegido en el centro de su cama, y sacó de un cajón de la mesita de noche junto a la cabecera un par de pasadores. — ¿Dónde está Kahlúa?

— La última vez que lo vi, estaba dormido en el pasillo. ¡Casi me tropiezo con él, y no se movió!

Ethan frunció el ceño y cruzó ambos brazos. Cassie lo vió trazar con sus calcetines el piso de madera. Tarareó mientras enroscaba su cabello oscuro y lo sujetaba con los pasadores en su nuca.

— Pare ser un French Poodle, es bastante imponente.

— Excepto cuando se queda dormido en el sofá y se sientan en él porque lo confunden con un cojín. —se rió Ethan.

— No es su culpa ser tan esponjoso.

Tomó el vestido de la cama, y mirando a la puerta que daba al pasillo, silbó. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que escucharan suaves pisadas perezosas desde afuera. Detrás de la puerta apareció un muy peludo, muy somnoliento perro blanco como algodón; Kahlúa.

Cassie adoraba a su animal, pese a su temperamento extraño y sus humores fluctuantes. Era adorable, de la misma manera que es adorable un tigre de bengala. La mitad de las veces, parecía listo para destruirlo todo y escapar. No obstante, era bueno con los niños y cariñoso con ella y Ethan, con quien disputaba guerrillas constantes por ver quién quedaba como el animal más listo del grupo.

Con un brinco, Kahlúa se subió a la cama y se recostó contra las almohadas. Bostezando ampliamente y estirando sus patas, se puso cómodo y la miró a través de sus rizos cortos, su cola golpeando con un sonido sordo la cobija debajo de él. Cassie se estiró y acarició su barriga y su frente; el French cerrando los ojos a sus atenciones. Ethan se sentó en la cama también y se recostó junto al perro, haciéndole cariños distraídamente mientras tomaba un cómic de la otra mesita de noche junto a la cabecera.

Irguiéndose, Cassie caminó al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Desvistiéndose rápidamente, se subió el vestido por las piernas y se probó las mangas, alcanzando el cierre por detrás de su espalda y subiéndolo hasta la mitad. Levantó los brazos, con una mueca, y subió el resto del cierre y se miró en el espejo. Ojos claros, de un color humo ligero le devolvieron la mirada a través de pestañas oscuras. Abrió el cajón de su tocador y sacó una barra de labios color carmesí, que se aplicó en los labios con un lento y metódico trazo. Admiró el contraste del labial contra su vestido y sus pupilas. El rojo, casi con toda seguridad, dispersaría la atención de sus ojos y la atraería a sus labios.

Quince minutos después, salió del baño con su maquillaje sencillo y su peinado ya listos; un recogido sencillo que se acurrucaba en su nuca con un giro simple de ondas rubias.

— Muy bien —preguntó— ¿Cómo me veo? —posó con una mano debajo de su barbilla mientras se ponía de perfil. Expectante, miró por el rabillo del ojo la cara de Ethan, quien abría la boca, impresionado, y hacía a un lado lentamente su cómic antes de que sus manos volaran directo hacia su propio cabello dorado.

— ¡Te ves... igual que yo!

Cassie sonrió, y su pecho se calentó a su expresión enamorada. No había elegido el color al azar, aunque había parecido casi imposible encontrar una peluca que se asemejara a los hermosos rizos claros de Ethan.

Se agachó rápidamente para tomar el par dorado de tacones bajos bajo la cama, y agarró la pequeña bolsa de su tocador.

—Lista para ir, entonces.

Llegaron a la cocina en tiempo récord, aún cuando su charla sobre el pelo rubio y las parejas los hubo demorado un poco.

( ''¿Acaso a ti te llueven chicas?'' le había preguntado Cassandra en determinado momento, sintiendo temor ante la respuesta casi al instante. Ethan se sonrojó. No ayudó a sus nervios). Encontraron solamente a Ororo, quien bebía su café tranquilamente mientras buscaba no ver a la pareja acaramelada que estaba terminando la cena cerca de la estufa.

Las miradas enamoradas y las risitas nerviosas que se disparaban apenas estuvieran en la misma habitación aún provocan algunos ''Ew''; gestos de los estudiantes más jóvenes, pero lo cierto es que ver a Alexander y a Rosie juntos ya era casi tan normal como ver a Charles deambulando por los pasillos de la mansión en su silla de ruedas o escuchar a Logan maldiciendo por cualquier cosa.

La cosa es, que Cassandra estaba un poco enamorada de la historia de amor de Rosie y Alexander. La mutación de Rosie consistía, básicamente, en ser la mejor jardinera de la mansión. Las plantas cedían ante su toque: las hojas se inclinaban a su sonrisa y las flores brotaban con más brillo y color. Era cautivadora la manera en que sus habilidades la relacionaban tan enteramente con la naturaleza y le permitían influir positivamente en ella.

Desde los comienzos de la Mansión, Cassie había notado una extensa sección de los jardines que estuvo destinada a servir como un pequeño huerto. Esa área, según le contaron Charles y Raven, había quedó desatendida después de la muerte de la madre de Charles, quien solo se dedicó a mantener las flores en buen estado. No fue sino hasta que Rosie de graduó y decidió quedarse en la Mansión que, después de meses de esfuerzo y colaboración en equipo (todos los niños, incluyéndose a sí misma, se la habían pasado espectacular siguiendo las órdenes de la radiante mujer con rizos mantequilla que daba brincos de alegría mientras los dirigía a través de los campos verdes y les enseñaba cómo plantar correctamente y cuáles eran los cuidados necesarios para cada arbusto o vegetal), habían logrado convertir la amplia zona de rosas de Charles en algo más práctico y funcional: sus bellas flores quedaron rodeadas de decenas de setos y arbolillos de frutas y verduras que ayudaron enormemente en la mansión, pues gracias a lo que cosechaban, compraban menos y cultivaban más. Rosie se había hecho cargo de sus huertos desde entonces, apoyándose de sus poderes y su ánimo siempre positivo. Llegó un momento, tiempo después, en el que incluso los vegetales que sobraban podían ser vendidos a casas y negocios por fuera.

Fue en uno de esos viajes en los que Rosie conoció al que tiempo después se convertiría en su futuro esposo; dueño de uno de los pequeños restaurantes a los que Rosie vendía sus tomates sobrantes, Alexander y ella habían tenido una conexión de inmediato. Que Alexander no fuese mutante fue prontamente irrelevante. Después de meses de noviazgo, en los que Rosie surtió su restaurante y Alexander compartió recetas mientras se conocían y se enamoraban cada día un poco más, Rosie y Alexander se habían comprometido y, meses después, convertido en marido y mujer. Alexander había dejado su pequeño restaurante en manos de un amigo y se había movido a la Mansión, en donde rápidamente se colocó como el mejor cocinero que Charles había contratado en mucho tiempo (el universo sabía lo mucho que habían sufrido sus estudiantes cada vez que Cassandra había intentado recrear hasta las recetas más básicas de los programas de cocina.)

Cassandra, aunque realmente estaba muy contenta por ambos, no era ajena a las miradas escépticas, ligeramente aprensivas de los mutantes que no terminaban de sentirse cómodos con un humano viviendo en la Mansión. Alexander y Rosie, sin embargo, parecían inmunes a su desconfianza. Bien podrían haber sido inconscientes de ella, con la manera en la que sonreían todos los días y trataban con amabilidad a todos a su alrededor.

Con una sonrisa propia, Cassandra se aclaró la garganta para ganarse la atención de los presentes. Ororo fue la primera en saludarlos, admirando de inmediato la buena elección del vestido y los accesorios que Cassie llevaría a la cena, un cambio drástico a la Cassandra que prefería la practicidad y la ropa cómoda y poco llamativa para dar sus clases diarias. La pareja, por otra parte, se dio un último beso rápido antes de seguir los pasos de Ororo y elogiar su atuendo.

Entre los cinco empezaron una plática casual mientras esperaban la aparición del Profesor McCoy, que ya iba unos minutos tarde de la hora acordada para verse. Casi automáticamente, cuando salió el tema de las misteriosas mordidas que habían comenzado a aparecer en algunas plantas de Rosie, Cassie comenzó a sacar los elementos necesarios para preparar el cereal de Ethan, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para librarse de la pequeña punzada de culpa que le aparecía en el fondo del pecho cada vez que necesitaba ausentarse y dejar atrás a su hijo.

Era algo puramente irracional, se admitió, mientras servía la leche sobre las pequeñas bolitas de colores. La mansión era el lugar más seguro donde podría dejarlo, repleta de profesores mutantes poderosos y preparados para protegerle a él y a los demás estudiantes ante cualquier indicio de peligro, y lo cierto es que sus salidas siempre habían durado como mucho un par de días. Sin embargo, desde que ese pequeño lleno de energía había entrado a su vida, Cassandra había atesorado cada segundo que habían pasado juntos, y dejarlo voluntariamente (aunque fueran por unas cuantas horas) simplemente se sentía mal.

No es que Ethan fuera a lamentarse por la situación todo el tiempo. Si bien se había entristecido al tener que cancelar su noche de películas con su madre, Cassandra tenía la fuerte sospecha de que aprovecharía el no tener su supervisión para quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo sus historietas con su mejor amigo Luke.

Cassandra le entregó el plato a Ethan y se sentó junto a Ororo. Casi veinte minutos después, cuando Ethan había pasado de comer su cereal a hacer figuras con el; Rosie y Alexander se habían vuelto a encerrar en su propio mundo y Cassie y Ororo estaban terminando de repasar algunas cosas que requerían su atención mientras ella estuviera fuera (como asegurarse que Ethan y Luke tuvieran al menos unas horas de sueño), llegó Hank.

— Disculpa la demora —emitió Hank, con las mejillas de un tono más oscuro como muestra de su pena—. Los pelos azules son difíciles de quitar de los trajes negros. ¿Pueden creerlo? Quizá debería dejar atrás la construcción de Jets para los X-Men y concentrarme en diseñar trajes a prueba de pelos.

— Suena como una buena idea —comentó Ethan, al ver que nadie estaba muy seguro de qué responder ante el débil intento de humor—. Pero no creo que al profesor Charles le sirva de algo.

Cassie hizo poco para reprimir su sonrisa. Comentarios inteligentes como ese le recordaban lo mucho que su hijo podría parecerse a Tony cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Qué tal unos trajes a prueba de pelos y unas pelucas a prueba de villanos? —sugirió Cassie, ganándose asentimientos divertidos de los demás.

— Lo consideraré —aseguró Hank, fijándose en la hora que marcaba el reloj negro que llevaba en la mano izquierda, haciendo una mueca de preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que llegarían tarde por su culpa.

—¿Nos vamos ya? ¿Te falta algo? —le preguntó a Cassie.

—No, todo está perfecto —le contestó tranquilizadoramente, levantándose de su silla mientras arreglaba su vestido por última vez. Se despidieron de sus amigos con algunos abrazos rápidos y comentarios de buena suerte, Cassie tomándose su tiempo para recordarle a su hijo que debía de portarse bien mientras ella no estaba y llenando de besos su cara hasta que su labial terminó de manchar sus mejillas y frente. Ethan rió fuertemente ante tal muestra de cariño, alegando que "ya era un chico grande" y que no había necesidad de preocuparse.

Cassie lo miró con todo el amor que pudo reunir, aun sosteniendo su carita entre sus manos preguntándose cuándo había crecido ese niño de sonrisa enorme y dientes faltantes y con lápiz labial esparcido por todo su rostro.

En un acto de valentía lo soltó y empezó a buscar en su bolso su pequeño teléfono celular.

— Dame un momento, Hank —dijo cuando el aparato insistió en escaparse de sus dedos por tercera vez cuando lo intentó sacar. Al lograrlo, triunfante, se lo tendió a Ororo, quien había observado toda la escena con dulzura—. ¿Podrías tomarme una foto con Ethan?

Ororo alzó las cejas sorprendida.

— ¿"Tomarte una foto"? —repitió insegura, sosteniendo el celular que tendía y mirándola como si hubiera perdido la razón— ¿Estás segura?

— Claro.

Cassandra respondió con confianza, aún cuando ella misma podía sentir su corazón acelerándose ante el nuevo rumbo de las cosas. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Ethan, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros delgados y le sonrió a su amiga —. Nunca nos hemos visto más guapos y esto es algo que deberíamos conservar para siempre.

Ethan miró nervioso a su madre por unos segundos, pero se mantuvo derecho y sonrió también hacia la dirección del teléfono.

Ororo suspiró, aparentemente aceptando la convicción de Cassandra de hacer algo tan inusual. Apretó algunas teclas hasta encontrar la cámara.

—Digan "¡Mutantes y orgullosos!"

— ¡Mutantes y orgullosos!

~ • ~ 

El salón era vasto y espacioso.

De los muros altos colgaban cuadros y relieves elaborados, y los suelos de mármol brillante reflejaban las luces cálidas en los candelabros de cristal. Cassandra, con el brazo bien metido en el codo de Hank, caminó y se dejó llevar mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre los largos pilares blancos alineados en la habitación, hasta el ancho y elevado techo ornamentado; en el centro, rodeado de losas decoradas con bordes blancos y patrones color crema, un gran lucernario abovedado de forma octagonal le permitía ver un profundo cielo oscuro salpicado con pocas estrellas. A la vista, Cassandra sonrió. Imaginando patrones geométricos hermosos y pulidas estatuas de blanco, y pensó que tal vez ella y Ethan podrían permitirse unas vacaciones pronto.

El lugar estaba repleto de científicos; y entre ellos, hombres en traje y mujeres con vestidos de colores. Atravesando las multitudes, los meseros paseaban con copas y postres sobre brillantes bandejas plateadas. Con una familiaridad cómoda que sugería varios años de práctica, Hank la condujo entre ellos.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó un postre diminuto de un joven mesero que se le acercó. Apenas alcanzó a sacudir sus dedos cuando se toparon con una mesa llena de personas elegantes.

— Buenas noches, caballeros —saludó Hank— Dr. McCoy. Mi compañera aquí es la Señorita Paulssen. Trabaja conmigo.

Una cálida mano azul se movió a su espalda baja. Cassandra, bien versada, sonrió educadamente y asintió a sus cortesías.

— Oh. Ya veo. ¿Además de hermosa, la dama está interesada en la ciencia? —cuestionó ostentosamente un hombre con un traje oscuro y un bigote prominente. Cassandra pensó que se parecía al gusanito que Luke encontró en el árbol de limones de Rosie la semana anterior— Debe ser un hombre afortunado, Doctor McCoy.

Le guiñó un ojo a Hank, cuya expresión amable permaneció impasible, y rió, imitando a sus compañeros. Ella sonrió con sencillez.

— Con un maestro como el mío, sería difícil no interesarme.

Los hombres asintieron, comprendiendo, e intercambiaron formalidades con Hank antes de dejarlos ir. Cassie probó su pastelillo cuando estaban fuera de su vista.

Se presentaron con al menos cinco grupos distintos. Algunos la reconocieron con un gesto simple gesto de cabeza: otros, se tomaron unos segundos extra para valorar su apariencia o su vestido. A todos, Cassie los recibió con una cortés expresión amigable. Lo que realmente le sacó una sonrisa fue la cálida recepción que Hank obtuvo de sus colaboradores. Su gran amigo azul fue bombardeado con halagos entusiastas y apretones de manos fuertes desde cada dirección. Fue alentador presenciar la familiaridad con la que otros humanos lo acogían, aún en su evidente forma mutante.

Fue una suerte, además, que Hank fuese el centro de su atención. Puesto que más de una vez se detuvo a responder cumplidos acerca de su recientes trabajos en genética, física y bioquímica, nadie se fijó demasiado en ella o en su identidad bastante simple y llana.

— Modesto Doctor McCoy. —tarareó encantada Cassandra, cuando estaban a varios pasos del último grupo— ¿Qué se siente ser la persona más lista en la habitación?

Tomó dos copas de un mesero que pasaba con un agradecimiento breve y se giró para mirarlo con una genuina expresión de cariño en la cara. Su amigo, su Hank, era bien conocido entre los humanos. No solo eso, sino que se le apreciaba, y ese conocimiento calentó el corazón receloso de Cassie.

Hank agitó la cabeza. Su pelaje se sacudió, y ella casi pudo imaginar un tierno rubor debajo de su piel cobalto. — No, no —murmuró, con los ojos revoloteando entre las baldosas de mármol y su sonrisa tierna.

— Hay hombres y mujeres muy brillantes por aquí...—empezó a decir, antes de que su mirada esquiva se paseara por grupo de pingüinos presumiendo sus relojes.

—...Quiero decir, hay muchos científicos brillantes siendo patrocinados por los hombres por aquí. Realmente, es una buena cosa que se animen a contribuir a su manera a apoyar estos proyectos. Puede que no siempre se vean impulsados por los motivos más nobles, pero cada contribución en favor de la genética y la biología es un beneficio para nosotros, los mutantes —tomó un sorbo de la copa que Cassie le pasó—. Más aún si no somos el foco de la investigación.

Cassie asintió. Era una mejora considerable ser la persona detrás de la lente, supuso. La comunidad mutante había atravesado épocas muy difíciles, con las personas lanzando miradas cautelosas y escépticas en dirección de sus niños con regularidad. Sin embargo, gracias al esfuerzo incansable de personas como Hank, Charles y sus compañeros en la Mansión, cada día parecía cerrarse un poco más la brecha que separaba ambas especies. Le permitía tener la esperanza de que, quizá algún día, esa barrera finalmente perdería toda solidez y se reduciría hasta convertirse en algo intrascendente y absurdo.

Con un suspiro, le dió un apretón ligero a la suave mano de Hank.

—Sí. Es muy bueno.

Sus ojos de plata se desviaron cuando un pequeña multitud al otro lado del salón llamó la atención de su acompañante. Cambiando su agarre en su copa casi llena, soltó su brazo y le dió una pequeña palmada en la espalda:

— Ve —le dijo—. Yo estaré divirtiéndome siguiendo a los camareros y mirando alrededor.

Hank la miró, indecisión parpadeando en su rostro. Pero cuando el grupo volvió a pedir su nombre, finalmente asintió, cediendo, y caminó en dirección a las llamadas, dejándola de pie en su largo vestido azul en el centro del salón atestado.

— Bueno —murmuró para sí—. ¿Por dónde desapareció el mesero de antes?

Momentos más tarde, Cassandra se encontró de pie frente a un alto cuadro en el fondo de la pared más alejada de la fiesta. La pintura: una mesa de madera clara con un tazón de frutas rodeado de manzanas y derramando uvas por un costado, estaba coloreada con tonos cálidos y limpios.

Admiró, mientras saboreaba lánguidamente su pequeño postre de fresa, los toques de luz en las esferas verdes y moradas, así como las bifurcaciones detalladas en la madera y en el fondo. Entusiasta del arte como era, estaba poco acostumbrada a las pinturas cuya intención principal no era un cuerpo humano, una escena fantástica o un lindo paisaje. Era refrescante apreciar una pintura tan detallada acerca de algo tan simple como la fruta.

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar a la siguiente obra en la pared, una voz desconocida habló a sus espaldas.

— Óleo sobre lienzo. 63 x 84 centímetros. —dijo. Cassie desplazó la mirada para vislumbrar a la dueña de la voz—. "Bodegón de uvas, manzanas y arándanos." Parte de mi colección actual.

Detrás de ella, estaba una mujer. Tenía un recatado vestido lavanda con mangas cortas y cuello alto. Su piel blanca contrastaba finamente con su lacio cabello negro; que llevaba recogido en un formal moño elevado. Sus ojos; seductores, y con una tenue inclinación, recorrieron las pinturas en la pared con una mirada cariñosa, antes de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

— Mi nombre es Lihua.

— Cassandra. —se presentó. Lihua le extendió una mano estable que Cassandra sacudió con igual firmeza con la mano que no sostenía su pastel.

— Un placer, Cassandra. Soy la encargada de la gestión de todas las obras de arte que ves por aquí. Poseo una galería en Greenwich Village, no demasiado lejos de aquí.

"Tienes la mirada de alguien que goza bien de lo que ve. ¿Pintas, de casualidad?

— ¿Qué? No, no. Podría decirse que... yo nací para admirar el arte, no para crearlo. —respondió Cassandra. Sus ojos se desviaron, lejos de las pinturas y la multitud, y miraron sin ver en dirección a su escuela.

— Además —continuó—, nunca parezco tener el tiempo suficiente.

— Bueno, sí alguna vez te haces con el tiempo, puedes pasar por la galería. Siempre estamos abiertos a recibir personas interesadas.

Le tendió una tarjeta blanca con letras curvas y delgadas.

— Este es mi numeró de contacto. Cuando gustes, llámame y te diré qué hay de nuevo.

Cassandra sonrió. Y ella que pensaba que la fiesta solo valdría la pena por la comida y la champaña.

— Gracias. —respondió.

Se separaron con una placentera facilidad encontrada. Cassandra buscó con los ojos a Hank. Seguramente, ya había terminado con el grupo con el que lo dejó antes. Su amigo no era muy ameno a permanecer largos periodos de tiempo por su cuenta con las mismas personas. Algo acerca del favoritismo o algo así.

Cassie, que ondulaba como el aire por entre el gentío; evadiendo con maestría las mesas llenas y los meseros caminantes, se alegraba de no tener que jugar a la política mientras pululaba por el salón atestado.

Encontró a Hank a una corta distancia de dónde se dividieron anteriormente. Sostenía la misma copa medio llena, mientras que ella había terminado la suya mucho antes de su conversación con Lihua.

— ¡Cassie! —llamó Hank, sonando casi aliviado. Cassie encontró entretenida la idea de un hombre adulto como él preocupado por una mujer adulta como ella. Casi se sentía como uno de sus alumnos.

Cuando se detuvo a su lado, él estiró una mano para sacudir migajas diminutas en el cuello de su vestido, y Cassie de rió. Quizá sí era un poco como sus alumnos.

— Hice una amiga. —dijo, con las manos sujetas frente a ella.

— ¿Una amiga? ¿Quién? —preguntó Hank. Sus ojos revolotearon entre ella y la multitud.

— Una galerista. Muy carismática —Cassie vió, a unos metros de ellos y caminando en su dirección con pasos confiados que desentonaban con su robustez, a un hombre en sus cincuentas, con cabello castaño y ojos azules opacos. Tenía pecas en la nariz y en los pómulos y un moño tinto llamativo en el pecho.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¡Doctor McCoy! —exclamó el desconocido, interrumpiendo la incipiente respuesta de Hank. Levantó los brazos en un gesto amigable y una sonrisa de dientes completos.

— ¡Soy yo! Bernard Ellison. Espero que me recuerdes. He financiado un par o dos de iniciativas a favor de los mutantes. Soy fanático de los X-men —susurró con complicidad. Hank abrió la boca, sin palabras, y Cassandra enarcó ligeramente una ceja a la peculiar exhibición de ánimo.

Ellison hizo un gesto con las manos para abarcar todo el lugar, antes de que Hank tuviese oportunidad de replicar.

— Este lugar es mío. Aquí realizamos galas y festivales comúnmente. Estuve de viaje hace unas semanas. Quizá por eso no has oído de mí recientemente.

Miró a Cassandra como si apenas la hubiese notado ahí; de pie frente a él. Lo que, Cassie pensó, era probable, en vista de su abrumador entusiasmo y sus expresiones dramáticas. Era como ver a Luke y a Ethan la tarde después de colarse en la cocina y robarse la jarra de café de los maestros, curiosos. No pararon de rebotar hasta que Cassie los puso a dormir diez horas después.

— Qué grosero de mi parte —se lamentó Ellison— Mi nombre es Bernard Ellison . ¿Viene con el Doctor McCoy, señorita...?

— Paulssen —completó Cassandra. Estiró una mano que él sacudió flojamente pero con suavidad.

— Señorita Paulssen —dijo— Disculpe mi entusiasmo. ¡Me encantan esta clase de fiestas! Llego a conocer a toda clase de personas impresionantes.

Soltó un suspiro contento y sacudió la cabeza:

— Hablando de personas impresionantes, debo irme —le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a Cassie— Otra rubia despampanante está esperándome en mi mesa. Fue todo un gusto, Señorita Paulssen, Doctor McCoy. Disfruten su noche.

Se alejó con la misma velocidad con la que llegó; y la multitud se lo tragó. Hank ni siquiera trató de hablar esta vez.

Cuando Cassie miró, solo pudo discernir un destello de rojo en un mar de blanco y negro.

~ • ~

— De verdad, muchas gracias por acompañarme —le dijo Hank mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del carro y empezaban a recorrer el camino arenoso que llevaba a la entrada de la Mansión. No se alcanzaba a escuchar mucho ruido, por lo que Cassie asumió que la mayoría de los niños ya habían sido acostados.

— No tienes nada de qué agradecerme, Hank —respondió Cassandra, mentalmente maldiciendo los tacones que había escogido para la ocasión—. Siempre es un placer ver cómo les cierras la boca a todo ese grupo de idiotas que no entienden los avances que logras para hacerles el trabajo más fácil.

Hank se adelantó y abrió las amplias puertas de madera que daban al recibidor. Las luces de los pasillos estaban apagadas, pero la luna detrás del ventanal a lo alto de las escaleras y los candelabros de las áreas comunales prestaban la iluminación necesaria para alumbrarles bien el camino.

Cassie le rodeó el hombro con el brazo en un medio abrazo perezoso. Hank acarició su frente con los dedos, cepillando las falsas hebras rubias y acomodándolas detrás de su oreja, y se inclinó ligeramente, pues ella era alta, para depositar un casto beso en la frente de su vieja amiga.

— Buenas noches, Hank. —murmuró Cassie.

— Buenas noches, Cassie.

Ella sonrió, y su sonrisa se mantuvo mientras subían los dos pisos de escaleras y se separaban en el pasillo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

A medio camino, a unos metros del recodo que viraba a su propia habitación, una puerta se abrió, y de ella, emergió un profesor de aspecto desaliñado y somnoliento.

— ¡Cassandra! —saludó. Enderezó como pudo la camisa de su pijama y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con ella.

— Profesor Arnold —respondió— ¿Todo va bien con los niños?

— Sí. Hoy es una buena noche.

El Profesor Arnold Harris era un maestro y el psicólogo de la Mansión. Cumplía, además, con la tarea de cuidar a los niños por las noches, pues su mutación le permitía ver los sueños y velar por ellos. Cada que un niño o niña se veía atormentado por un terrible sueño o recuerdo, Arnold lo esfumaba y lo reemplazaba con uno mejor. Cassandra creía que era fantástico. Arnold era una de esas pocas personas que podía cuidar a sus niños en una de las únicas maneras en las que ella no podía.

— ¿Cómo fue la fiesta? Que, por cierto, te ves impresionante, Cassie.

— Gracias —Cassie sonrió— Estuvo bien. Hank se codeó con personas importantes, y yo me paseé por ahí, admirando el lugar. Realmente me gusta verlo así. Recibiendo el reconocimiento que merece.

Cassandra suspiró y miró el cielo estrellado a través de las ventanas.

— Se está haciendo tarde —dijo finalmente. Arnold asintió, y peinó con sus dedos su cabello negro tinto.

— Sí. Es mejor que vuelva a dormir. Buenas noches, Cassie.

— Buenas noches, Arnold.

Caminando los últimos pasos hasta su habitación, Cassie se quitó los tacones y abrió la puerta con delicadeza. Sus pies descalzos avanzaron sin hacer ruido por la madera pulida y las gruesas alfombras suaves. Además del French dormitando en el piso, su habitación estaba vacía. Asumió que Ethan había decidido dormir en la habitación de Luke y su primo, que estaba en casa de sus padres, en su ausencia. Su niño no estaría nada solo. Los fuertes ronquidos de su amigo, en la cama superior de su litera, podían escucharse desde fuera de la puerta en sus malos días. Era una suerte que Ethan tuviese el sueño más profundo que un koala. Ese par fue hecho el uno para el otro.

Kahlúa, por otro lado, estaba recostado a los pies de la cama. Su colita se sacudió, y se revolcó en el piso lánguidamente cuando sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos amorosos.

—¿Me esperabas, corazón?

Se agachó con delicadeza y lo levantó en sus brazos. Kahlúa se retorció y se acomodó en ellos con un suspiro contento.

Colocó al perro adormecido en una almohada mullida en una esquina de la cama. Se bajó el cierre del vestido y se deshizo con un hábil movimiento de la inconveniente peluca rubia, liberando de sus clips sus propias ondas del color del café oscuro. Masajeó su cuello y su cráneo con los dedos, sintiéndose inmediatamente más cómoda. Dejó que el vestido se deslizara de su cuerpo con un siseo de la tela contra su piel, y se vistió con su camisa de gran tamaño y sus pantalones holgados para dormir.

Una vez que había lavado su cara del maquillaje y apagado las luces, se recostó en las sábanas tersas y sedosas junto a su perro y se preguntó, no por primera vez y con los ojos vagando en la negrura, si levitar en los bordes de las fiestas, contemplar el arte a la distancia y caminar de puntillas en la oscuridad era todo lo que sería siempre de su vida.

«Sí», se dijo antes de conciliar el sueño. Con el corazón a unas habitaciones de distancia, roncando bajo cobijas de Capitán América. «Y eso, está muy bien.»

~ • ~

Cassandra miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño mientras consideraba seriamente llamar y decirle a Charles que ese día no asistiría a las clases que le correspondían. La alarma de su celular había sonado mucho antes de que hubiera alcanzado un descanso aceptable, y el simple hecho de lavarse los dientes antes de comenzar oficialmente el día le resultaba una tarea difícil de completar.

Con un suspiro molesto, tomó la pasta y su cepillo de dientes, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el infinito.

"Los dientes de abajo se cepillan hacia arriba..." la canción del comercial empezó a sonar en su cabeza, recordando los tiempos en los que en ese mismo baño, ella y Ethan habían pasado varias horas practicando hasta que el niño logró dominar la técnica, dejando él solito un agradable brillo que indicaba limpieza en sus colmillos puntiagudos.

"Los dientes de arriba..."

Hablando de Ethan, Cassandra ya podía ver venir el recorrido que tendría que hacer por la mansión para encontrarlo. Existía la posibilidad de que él y su amigo Luke siguieran imitando a un par de osos en pleno invierno, dormidos bajo las gruesas colchas que habrán conseguido de la lavandería. O bien podrían estar liberando esos mismos osos que llevan dentro arrasando con toda la comida de la cocina. De igual forma, Cassandra debería pasar por ambos lugares para asegurarse de que estuvieran listos para su primera clase. No por ser su maestra los dejaría llegar más tarde, bajo ninguna excusa.

Con la mano que no movía el cepillo de dientes, desbloqueó su celular para ver la hora. Casi las 8 de la mañana. No podría volver a acostarse ni 5 minutos más, pero se permitió observar detenidamente la foto que Pepper, muy amablemente, había tomado hace poco más de un años y la había puesto de fondo de pantalla, consciente de que Cassie terminaría peleada con su celular y todas las funciones que no logra entender.

Ahí estaba Tony, elegante con su traje negro, y sonriendo con más sinceridad que cuando algún reportero lo acosaba para alguna entrevista rápida. Al lado de él, con una estatura menos imponente, estaba Ethan, en una de las pocas noches que había permitido que un peine y una pizca de gel tocaran sus rizos de oro. Habían logrado capturar el momento cuando Tony se tomó su tiempo para ver a su sobrino y felicitar a Cassie por otro cumpleaños, justo antes de que la marea de invitados que habían asistido para su enigmática fiesta de año nuevo lo robara, asegurándose de que al final no quedara ni una sola parte de Tony Stark sin una gota de alcohol.

La foto había sido inesperada, solicitada por la necesidad de Cassie de tener una imagen de sus dos chicos guapos en todo momento, aunque solo fuera en la pequeña pantalla de ese aparato infernal. Al menos serviría para eso.

Recordando su foto más reciente e ignorando un poco la pasta dental que amenazaba por escurrir de una de las esquinas de su boca, Cassandra buscó el icono de Galería. Lo que había dentro no era muy impresionante. La mayoría de las imágenes (que no eran muchas) eran de Kahlúa cuando estaba en alguna posición absolutamente tierna, y una que otra de los zapatos de Cassie cuando apretaba el botón equivocado y luego olvidaba cómo eliminar la evidencia de su descuido. Sin embargo, la foto que Ororo les había tomado la noche anterior permanecía en el primer lugar, imperturbable, como si supiera que ni todas las fotos de Kahlúa ni las que Cassie tomaba por error le quitaría el lugar de la mejor foto jamás tomada.

Cassandra y Tony, conociendo las vidas ajetreadas que el otro llevaba, habían acordado un trato implícito: comunicarse solo cuando tuvieran algo que contarse, y a Cassandra le parecía que esa foto era digna de ser compartida con él.

No dos segundos después de que el estado del mensaje se marcara como "Enviado", el celular de Cassie vibró al recibir la respuesta.

"Genial" Había escrito Tony, con sus tradicional falta de sentimentalismo. Sin embargo, poco después, casi como si él mismo hubiera notado la sequedad de su mensaje e intentara disculparse por ello, la chatarra volvió a vibrar desde la esquina del lavabo donde la había dejado mientras terminaba de escupir la pasta de dientes.

"Lo pondré en tu perfil del sitio de citas"

Cassandra resopló con irritación, secándose la cara antes de empezar a escribir.

"Al menos que quieras que se divulgue tu fotos desnudo de cuando tenías 2 años..."

"Siempre he tenido un buen trasero"

"Deberían venir pronto. A Happy le encantaría pasear a Ethan por la ciudad"

Cassie podría apostar su carro que eso estaba lejos de ser verdad.

"Quizá podamos hacer un viaje de fin de semana si Ethan termina su tarea el viernes."

"Podrías decirle a su maestra que le deje menos."

"Yo soy su maestra."

"Asunto resuelto."

Cassie sonrió, sentándose en su gran cama recién tendida para amarrarse bien las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas. Intentó formular alguna respuesta inteligente y audaz, a la altura de los comentarios que hace Tony todo el tiempo, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado anhelando más horas de sueño como para pensar en eso.

"Iré a atrabajar" escribió "Tu deberías hacer lo mismo"

"¿De qué te sirve ser dueño de una empresa si no puedes hacer lo que quieras?" No necesitaba mucha imaginación para casi escuchar la voz de su sobrino.

"Que tengas un buen día, Tony. Te queremos"

La foto de Dum-E y U intentando sostener una caja de rosquillas fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

— Okey, niños. Levanten sus cosas y vayan al comedor. Pueden volver a leer el capítulo si les llamó la atención o no lo entendieron mucho. Está muy bien repetir hasta que lo hagan. Lo importante es aprender de los errores de otros, así no los repetimos.

Cassandra recogió las hojas de ejercicios y las ordenó en el borde de su escritorio de madera rojiza. Guardó sus plumones de colores en los cajones y alineó los libros que tenía como referencia antes de mirar a sus niños, que le sonreían con huecos en los dientes y carbón de lápiz en el dorso de sus manos.

— Emily —llamó. La niña de trenzas color jengibre y ojos chocolate se levantó de un salto y zapateó al centro del salón. Sin palabras, Cassie la levantó de la cintura con suavidad y le permitió apagar el proyector en el techo con un corto dedito alzado.

Cada mañana, al terminar su clase, Cassie escogía a un niño al azar (realmente, no era al azar. Cassandra hacía una lista en su cerebro con las alturas de cada niño y los escogía dependiendo de ellas. Así era como nunca se perdía si uno de sus alumnos se estiraba. Ethan, por consecuencia, tendía a ser de los primeros en apagarlo. No se permitía revelarle su lista a Ethan. De hecho, solo Charles y Ororo sabían de ella. Si se enteraba, no sobreviviría a su furia de metro y veintidós), y lo cargaba para que apagara el proyector del salón. Se decía a sí misma que no era recelosa de él. Claro que no. Solo no era fanática de la tecnología.

Tan poco aficionada de la tecnología era, que más de una vez había tenido que llamar a Hank para revisar el aparato infernal cuya luz no paraba de parpadear en colores extraños.

— ¡Gracias, Maestra Cassie! —exclamó la niña. Corrió con sus trenzas rojizas balanceándose detrás de ella y se internó de nuevo con su trío de amigas, que despidieron a Cassie con una sonrisa y un rápido grito; "¡Nos vemos, Maestra Cassie!"

Ethan se acercó al frente del salón con su mamá. Luke, su mejor amigo, con cabello caoba ondulado y ojos azules cristal, caminaba a su lado, balanceando las manos y sonriéndole.

— ¿Vamos a almorzar? —le preguntó Cassandra a los niños. Asintieron casi al unísono, con genuinas expresiones alertas. Acostumbrada, Cassie asintió y tomó sus cosas antes de salir del aula con dos patitos pendientes detrás.

En el recibidor de la Mansión, bajando las escaleras, se toparon con El Profesor saliendo de su oficina. La expresión de Cassie se iluminó, y caminó resueltamente hacia su buen amigo telépata, que los miraba con una expresión abierta y contenta.

— ¡Cassie! Y Ethan y Luke, veo. ¿Dirigiéndose al comedor? —preguntó Charles. Sus cálidos ojos recorrieron las siluetas hiperactivas de los niños a sus espaldas, para luego aterrizar en sus propio rostro iluminado.

— Sí —confirmó Cassie— ¿Has tenido noticias de Logan y los otros?

Un par de noches atrás, una señal de Cerebro alertó a los X-men de un mutante joven causando estragos en un pueblo a un par de horas de la Mansión. Logan, junto con Jean y Scott, habían volado hacia allá en búsqueda del niño con habilidades especiales. Se habían enfrentado a un problema cuando, al llegar, la señal había desaparecido por completo, para volver intermitentemente la mañana después. Cassie sólo podía imaginar el rostro ceñudo de Logan y la expresión seria de Scott cuando su regreso se vió aplazado unos días. Esperaba que Jean pudiese hacer algo por apaciguar la longeva fricción entre sus dos amigos fácilmente irritables.

— Sí —dijo Charles. Rodó su innovadora silla de ruedas marca McCoy especial, y juntos avanzaron con sus dos chambelanes a cuestas por los pasillos arqueados con tapices elegantes— Volverán esta noche. No pueden hacer nada más allá. Una vez reunidos, podemos sentarnos a pensar en las medidas que podemos tomar. No podemos dejar a un niño con tales poderes solo y a la intemperie. Espero que podamos llegar a él a tiempo.

Su tono de voz se tornó contemplativo al final de su explicación. Cassandra se enderezó subrepticiamente y miró al rostro severo de Charles. A tiempo, le proyectó, consciente de que su viejo amigo, telépata, escucharía sus pensamientos fácilmente. ¿Antes que quiénes?

Él la miró. Y Cassie pudo leer la respuesta en la contracción de su mandíbula y en sus ojos enfocados antes que pudo escucharla en su cabeza.

De cualquiera.

En el comedor, se encontraron a Hank y a Kurt rodeados de adolescentes ruidosos y excitables. Kitty y Bobby, habiendo terminado sus clases por el día, caminaban por el salón mientras charlaban con los niños ya sentados y repartían platos llenos de pasta.

Después de recoger los suyos, Ethan y Luke se fueron a sentar a una mesa larga junto con varios alumnos que los recibieron con gusto. Cassandra, por otro lado, saludó a Hank y a Kurt, con quiénes se quedó Charles a conversar, y siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

Ororo estaba de pie frente a una gran olla que exhumaba un exquisito aroma a mantequilla y salsa. Sonrió, cuando encontró a Cassie parada en la puerta, y la invitó a su lado con un animado ademán de cabeza.

— ¡Hey! —llamó la mujer de pelo blanco— ¿Te sirvo? Alexander lo dejó todo listo antes de irse en la mañana.

Ororo inhaló profundamente con una plena expresión de deleite en su rostro— ...Su receta de spaghetti es fantástica.

— Claro —dijo Cassie— Siempre estoy más que dispuesta a probar la comida de Alexander. ¿Están realmente seguros de que no es mutante?

Se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la barra de la encimera. Cerró los ojos con aprecio cuando probó la pasta. — En serio. Tiene un don.

Ororo rió y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo fue la gala de ayer? —preguntó su amiga, después de un par de minutos de cómodo silencio— ¿No conociste a nadie que... tú sabes, llamara tu atención?

Arqueó una ceja sugestiva y se inclinó con interés. Cassandra ladeó la cabeza, disfrazado su rostro con una expresión pensativa. Disfrutó en silencio de la cara expectante de Ororo.

— Sí —confesó finalmente. El rostro de Ororo se iluminó como un enorme árbol de Navidad—...Su nombre era Lihua, y me dió sus datos para poder visitar su galería un día de estos. Valió la pena la noche. ¡Hice una nueva amiga!

Su risa maquiavélica atravesó el resoplido apático de Ororo.

— ¡Cassie! —reprendió Ororo juguetonamente— Es... genial. Lo sé. Pero sabes que no me refiero a eso. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, y creo que realmente te mereces ser... un poquito más feliz. ¿Me entiendes? Puede que conocer a alguien, o tomar una sola oferta a cenar, que siempre rechazas.

Tomó una de las manos de Cassandra de la encimera y la acarició suavemente— Quiero que seas muy feliz, Cassie.

— Lo soy —suspiró Cassandra finalmente— Esto va... más allá de lo que pude atreverme a aspirar. No necesito más. Ethan, Charles, tú y el resto son mi familia.

Ororo estrechó sus dedos con un suspiro y se enderezó.

— Muy bien —murmuró— Muy bien. No insistiré. Pero... —remarcó con una inclinación de cejas— Si se da la oportunidad, considera la posibilidad.

Cassie alzó las manos en un gesto apaciguador:

— No prometo nada.

— Me conformo con eso.

Ya con los platos vacíos y el apetito saciado, llevaron sus cosas al lavavajillas y se encargaron de dejar impecable la barra de la cocina.

Justo cuando terminaron y se sentaron de nuevo con una taza de té caliente para pasar el rato, un taconeo apresurado en los pisos de madera advirtió la llegada inesperada de una Rose de aspecto torpe y nervioso.

— ¿Rosie? —Escuchó a Ororo murmurar. Antes de que Rosie pudiese dar otro paso inquieto, Cassandra estaba ahí de pie sosteniendo sus muñecas y trazando patrones tranquilos en ellas.

— Hey, hey. Rosie. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Cepilló con sus dedos los rizos mantequilla que escapaban de su habitual peinado abombado de nuevo en su lugar, mientras Rose murmuraba con los labios color rosa fruncidos en una expresión preocupada.

— ¡Un chef quiere robar la Mansión! —gritó.

Cassandra y Ororo se miraron con idénticas caras en blanco.

— ¿Un qué?

— ¿Robar la Mansión?

—...Sí —suspiró Rosie. Su cuerpo entero pareció desinflarse y caminó con sus manos retorciéndose en su alta falda de tubo color arándano. Se dejó caer en una silla de la barra y dejó que Ororo le pasara una taza de té caliente.

Cassie, en cambio, sacó de su bolsillo un chocolate. Rosie logró una sonrisa y se lo metió a la boca antes de volver a suspirar.

— Puedes comenzar desde el principio —aconsejó Cassie— Quizá sea más fácil seguir el ritmo.

— Sí, sí. Bien. Yo... fui a repartir el lote manzanas y tomates que sobraron a los restaurantes de los alrededores, como hago cada viernes por la mañana. Me despedí de Alex, recogí mis verduras y subí a mi auto. ¡Y comencé mi rutina muy bien! Esperaba terminar pronto. Así podría pasar y darle un beso a mi esposo.

Suspiró, encantada, antes de volver a su expresión desolada.

— Además, estaba feliz porque estos días hemos tenido muy buenas cosechas en los huertos. Los niños han estado muy emocionados. Siempre consigo excelentes ayudantes. Ethan, de hecho, fue uno de los voluntarios que me ayudaron a recoger las manzanas. ¡Sus garritas se llenaron de tierra y su ropa también! —recordó con una sonrisa— Estaba motivada porque iba a ser capaz de vender más a los cocineros vecinos del restaurante de mi esposo. ¡De hecho, hace unas semanas intercambié una receta para un pay de manzana divino! ¡La obtuve a cambio de una receta para pastel de carne que Alex me dió! Dijo que era de su abuela y—...

— Rosie —interrumpió suavemente Ororo.

— Oh. Okey, okey. —toqueteó con la punta de sus dedos los bordes de su taza—. Fui a repartir a los restaurantes. Cuando llegué al último, un pequeño lugar pintoresco y agradable que sirve desayunos increíbles, entregué las manzanas y tomates, y todo iba como siempre hasta que... hasta que Michael, el chef, empezó a... preguntar..., cosas raras.

— ¿Cosas raras?

Cassie vió a Rosie fruncir las cejas con preocupación. Su boca tembló antes de continuar.

— Ya casi me iba. Ya habíamos bajado las cajas del auto y me estaba pagando cuando me miró y dijo: "¿Viene de la casa de Mutantes, no es así? Esta comida."—Rosie se revolvió en su asiento y las miró con ojos tristes y culpables— ¡Nunca les dije de dónde venía! Yo-..Yo creí que usando diferentes autos y tomando una ruta más larga podría despistar un poquito a los demás. Nunca mencioné a los X-men y-... y nunca me vieron jugar con las plantas, creo. Pero aún así él... sabía.

Una sensación de incomodidad y cautela comenzó a deslizarse sobre Cassandra como una serpiente trepando por su columna, arrastrándose entre sus hombros y atrapando su aliento en su garganta. Maniobró para mantener una expresión neutral y una pose relajada, pero por la mirada rápida que Ororo le lanzó por el rabillo del ojo, Cassie supo que su amiga era consciente de su naciente inquietud.

— Eso no fue todo —sollozó Rosie— Después de eso, siguió guardando los tomates como si nada, casi ignorándome de pie a un lado, y dijo algo como: "Deben tener mucho espacio por allá", creo. "Para siempre poder cultivar todo esto, sabes. Debe ser un lugar grandioso. Con mucho espacio." —recitó.

Las manos apretándose en puños flojos en el regazo de Ororo, muy quieta a su lado, le dijeron a Cassandra que su amiga compartía su agitación ante el discurso torpe y desgarbado del habitual rayo de sol que era Rose Walker.

— "Me pregunto qué otras cosas interesantes hay por allá. Qué clase de cosas abarcan" —susurró Rosie, repitiendo las palabras en su cabeza— "Es difícil imaginarlo. Soy humano, después de todo."

Su expresión flanqueó y, como una presa que cede ante la fuerza del agua, las lágrimas comentaron a brotar de sus ojos, que brillaban con pena genuina.

— ¡Pero-... pero, yo... te lo juro, Cassie! ¡Fui cuidadosa! —sujetó las manos de Cassie, que la miraba con una expresión compasiva y pacífica, y las estrechó mientras lloraba:— ¡No le dije a nadie que venía de aquí, ni conté nada sobre los terrenos o-..o el interior. Lo prometo. Me puse muy nerviosa, no supe qué decir. Me miraba muy extraño, como si supiese... cosas, y yo... me asusté —suspiró, con un sollozo medio atorado.

— Ay, Rosie.

Ororo se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros descubiertos de Rosie. Cassie acarició sus palmas envuelta en un silencio meditabundo.

— Está bien. No te preocupes. ¿Dijo otra cosa? —preguntó Ororo.

—...No. —respondió Rosie— Yo... me fui rápido. Michael no era Michael. Él nunca había parecido tan... mezquino. Tan frívolo. Siempre fue..., amable. Compasivo. No entiendo.

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Cassie continuó trazando patrones en sus manos. Cuando Rosie la miró, una pequeña sonrisa agradecida floreció en su rostro.

— Gracias, Cassie. Ororo.

— Está bien. —habló Cassie por fin, cuando los sollozos esporádicos de Rosie cesaron por completo— Estás aquí, y todos estamos a salvo. ¿...Michael? —probó. Cuando Rosie asintió, Cassie continuó— Michael no será un problema. Charles y los X-men estarán al tanto. ¿Okey?

— Sí —exhaló la rubia, sonando aliviada; como si un peso se levantara de sus hombros.

— Muy bien. Ahora, ¿qué tal si te pones cómoda, almuerzas algo y esperas a que llegue tu marido arriba? Todo está en orden.

Rosie tomó un sorbo de su té, ya frío, logrando manchar todo su labial rosado en la taza de cerámica, y asintió. Sus ojos, para el placer de Cassandra, ya comenzaban a brillar con su habitual optimismo y ánimo característicos.

— ¡Oh, pasta de Alex!

~ • ~ 

Todos los últimos viernes de cada mes, los estudiantes de la mansión salían de la rutina de clases, tareas y entrenamientos, para esperar frente a la gran puerta principal de madera oscura la llegada de la caja donde vendría la nueva edición de los cómics de X-Men.

Durante los primeros años había sido extraño. Los profesores más antiguos y que realmente habían formado parte del grupo de superhéroes no habían estado muy seguros de permitir que los niños se quedaran con la idea de todas esas historias que, al final del día, habían sido alteradas sobre cómo realmente habían sucedido para crear más tensión. Sin embargo, la batalla estaba perdida mucho antes de empezar; y desde hacía un par de años, gracias a toda la presión que ejercieron los estudiantes, Charles había decidido pedirle personalmente a Jack, quien estudió en la escuela hasta que se dedicó al 100% a su trabajo de dibujante del equipo mutante, que cierto número de historietas fueran enviadas directamente a la mansión, aumentando así el cariño y admiración que los jóvenes sentían hacia sus héroes. La tradición ya estaba establecida, contando con una asistencia casi comparable con el juego "Atrapa al Peter" que se realizaba cada que éste hacía su visita anual.

Esta vez, Cassandra no se había querido unir a la alegría colectiva cuando los niños (y los no tan niños) empezaron a devorar su lectura, más interesada en lo que Rosie les comentó del cocinero sospechoso, pero, y para su mala suerte, justo en ese tomo su alter ego, «Temis», había hecho algo totalmente "sorprendente" e "inesperado", tal y como lo habían descrito Ethan y Luke mientras se embarcaban en un complicado relato de lo que su personaje hizo desde el inicio de las serie para terminar en esa situación. Cassie luchaba por prestarles atención, captando pedazos aquí y allá sobre peleas con Magneto (cierto) y romances apasionantes con Hank (poco probable).

Un pequeño dolor de cabeza empezó a surgir cuando el volumen de la platica de todos los que se habían reunido para comentar el cómic fue aumentando poco a poco hasta que, como una luz de esperanza en la noche más oscura, Cassandra vio a su gran y peludo amigo azul, Hank, entrar en la estancia. Seguramente, ya que él había sido un personaje importante en esta nueva entrega, los alumnos lo habrían llamado para pedirle su opinión del nuevo rumbo de la historia.

— ¿De qué me perdí?

— Al parecer nos hemos vuelto a casar —respondió Cassie con una pequeña sonrisa, acostumbrada ya a la extraña historia de amor que les habían inventado desde que se publicaron los primeros números muchos años atrás.

Hank la miró con confusión, hasta que captó la mirada expectante de todos los niños puestas en él, quienes habían detenido sus conversaciones para escucharlo

— Oh —se acomodó las gafas, intentando sonar serio—. ¿Al fin dejaste a tu amante?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Ethan emocionado, totalmente dispuesto a explicar el giro en la trama—. Aquí se aclara que Exodus y mamá nunca estuvieron realmente enamorados —les mostró una página donde aparecía una Temis (con su traje muy amarillo, y más revelador de lo que a le gustaría), muy enojada, peleando contra un Exodus muy enojado también, en una maraña de colores rojo, amarillo y azul—. Solo fue un truco de él para mantenerla en la Hermandad, pero el Profesor Charles intervino y ahora ha regresado a ser una X-Men y las cosas entre ustedes volvieron a la normalidad. Aunque es probable que pronto vuelvan a pelearse, porque todavía no le has dicho que estuviste con Abigail Brand mientras se separaron, y Abigail y ella se odian a muerte, así que...

— Creo que Jack se superó esta vez —comentó Hank, y muchas cabecitas asintieron en acuerdo alrededor de la habitación.

— Y que lo digas... —murmuró Cassie para sí misma, observando la portada donde ella misma y Hank compartían un beso apasionado, con Jean, Scott, Ororo y demás mutantes aplaudiendo en el fondo.

Recordaba a Jack, un pequeño con ojos soñadores que siempre se sentaba en la esquina más apartada del salón, demasiado ocupado dibujando en sus cuadernos como para poner atención a su clase. Aún así, fue un chico entusiasta que siempre se quedaba hasta el final para preguntarle a detalle sobre los mutantes que había conocido hasta ese momento y las aventuras en las que los X-Men participaron desde su creación.

No debió de haber tenido más de 11 años la última vez que lo vió, cuando el conflicto de Vietnam obligó a la escuela Xavier a cerrarse por un tiempo indefinido. Y cuando una década después Tony le enseñó las caricaturas de su antiguo equipo, escritas y dibujadas por el ahora hombre que en algún momento había sido su alumno, realmente no se sintió muy sorprendida.

Lo que sí fue un shock para ella, fue leer la historia que le había inventado. Siempre fue buena evadiendo las preguntas sobre quién era y qué hacía antes de terminar de en una escuela para mutantes, dandole a Jack respuestas muy vagas cuando se ponía especialmente curioso, y para nadie fue secreto que la profesora Cassandra prefería sumergirse en su trabajo y amistades en vez de conseguirse una pareja, por lo que encontrarse con que ese chico le había construido todo un pasado para rellenar los espacios en blanco fue un alivio y una extrañeza en partes iguales.

Al menos así, el personaje que aparecía en las páginas no parecía tenía nada que ver con la persona que lo había inspirado, pero no imaginó que la terminaría emparejando con Hank.

¡Con Hank!

Si bien, de todas las opciones, no pudo haber escogido una mejor (más aún considerando que era un buen amigo suyo y, en comparación con Exodus, era un santo), no podía creer que en algún momento le dió razones a Jack para pensar que era adecuado inventarles una relación. ¿No podía respetar sus decisiones de "siempre solteros" y ya?

Con el eterno recuerdo del horrible traje amarillo era suficiente, gracias.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió que alguien le picaba las costillas.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su hijo.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá? —le sonrió tranquilizadora, agarrando la historieta de la mesa, señalando la imagen de enfrente.

—Son los nervios de mi nueva boda, cielo.

Ni Ethan, ni Luke, ni Hank parecieron convencidos con la respuesta, pero parecieron dejarlo pasar, muy a su tranquilidad. Hank se separó del grupo con un asentimiento breve y una mirada rápida a Cassandra, y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a su laboratorio. Ororo, que había estado inclinada junto a dos niños sentados en las escaleras, se levantó y llegó a su lado, revolviendo los rizos de Ethan y los mechones despeinados de Luke. Los niños se sacudieron y se apresuraron a escapar de sus dedos atacantes para seguir debatiendo sobre los pros y los contras del nuevo desarrollo de la historia de sus cómics.

Una vez a solas, Ororo miró a Cassie y habló, conociendo bien el tema que rondaba por la cabeza de su amiga:— ¿Qué haremos?

— ...Hablar con Charles y el resto y manejarnos con un perfil más bajo mientras tanto. —dijo Cassandra después de unos segundos contemplativos, con los ojos revoloteando entre los niños y las historietas esparcidas en el piso— Alguien tiene sus ojos puestos en la Mansión. Pero un chef curioso no debería ser demasiado problema.

El problema era, lo sabía, que no estaban seguras de que el hombre actuase por su cuenta, ni el porqué fue tan directo con Rosie. Asustar a una mujer amable y tranquila como ella sin razón no parecía inteligente. Cassandra dejó que sus ojos se levantaran para vagar a través de las ventanas y en el amplio y exuberante jardín a lo lejos mientras pensaba.

— Logan, Jean y Scott llegarán esta noche —dijo Ororo. Cassie la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Lograron encontrar al niño?

— No. Es parte de la razón por la que vuelven. Con ellos aquí, podremos planear mejor nuestros siguientes cursos de acción, me imagino. Con el tema del niño perdido y con esto.

Cassie asintió. Jugueteó con un dulce de café en su bolsillo mientras se alejaban con pasos tranquilos del recibidor.

Más tarde, cuando Cassie encontró a Ethan charlando animadamente con Luke y sus amigos, riendo y moviéndose relajada y pacíficamente rodeado de niños con poderes increíbles y apariencias extraordinarias, no pudo evitar pensar en el pequeño mutante perdido con habilidades nuevas y extrañas y en el cocinero extraño que la hizo sentir como si su hogar estuviese en la mira. La vista de sus niños, acrecentó su resolución. Sus alumnos y sus amigos estarían siempre a salvo. Y cualquiera que intentase atentar contra alguno de ellos, podría responder ante ella y los X-men.


	3. 2

**_~ Después de varios meses de deliberación y procrastinación intensa, hemos decidido reescribir los primeros dos capítulos, en orden de darle mayor coherencia a la historia y más sentido a nuestro personaje. Pensamos que, si los X-men se reiniciaron, ¿por qué no nosotras también? Los capítulos que antes fueron el primero y el segundo, seguirán estando dentro de la historia, unos capítulos por delante. Así que, sin más, les dejamos el nuevo y perfeccionado capítulo 2. — KM. ~_**

Para un despejado sábado por la mañana en el Condado de Westchester, las calles estaban sorprendentemente tranquilas y pacíficas. Sin el habitual ajetreo que identifica a la siempre en movimiento ciudad de Nueva York. Pocas personas paseaban por las calles, y las tiendas y restaurantes apenas comenzaban su jornada laboral diaria volteando carteles, regando sus plantas y limpiando escaparates y mesas.

Cassandra se deleitó con el silencio mientras caminaba, con una mano sujetando la correa verde de un Kahlúa calmado y perezoso, por las anchas aceras iluminadas por el sol, poco después de que Jean y ella hubieran estacionado los autos; el Ford Mustang 2000 de Scott y el suyo propio, un bonito Audi R8 color negro, media manzana atrás. (Independientemente de la seguridad adicional que brindara traer dos autos diferentes, Cassie dudaba seriamente de que Scott abrazara la idea de subir a Kahlúa a su preciado Mustang; ese gremlin con lentes de poca fe.)

A Cassie le gustaba su Audi. Quizá no podría volver a armarlo si lo separasen pieza por pieza tal y como Tony acostumbraba con sus propios autos clásicos, pero confiaba en que lo conocía y podía hacerse cargo de él dignamente.

Recordaba, además, y con una sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras localizaba con la mirada su destino, el jadeo impresionado de Ethan cuando vió por primera vez el auto de su mamá.

— ¿Por qué solo tiene dos puertas? —había preguntado. Sus amplios ojos bailando entre el atractivo vehículo y ella.

Cassie le abrió la puerta del pasajero antes de responder:

— Mi copiloto y yo.

El recuerdo de la risa tintineante y las mejillas rojas escondidas detrás de manos pequeñas con garritas por uñas aún lograba volverla emocional.

Sacudiéndose la preciada imagen y volviendo su atención a temas poco más apremiantes, se irguió y enderezó las mangas de su vestido a las rodillas rosa con flores blancas y violetas en la tela. (Ethan se había entretenido largo rato burlándose de su dilema; ¿Además de vestidos de gala y pijamas, tenía acaso ropa que no gritara «MAESTRA» a cuarenta metros de distancia?)

Sí.

(Solo estaba muy escondida en el armario.)

Jean no debía estar muy lejos. Tras llegar, se habían separado para abarcar direcciones diferentes, recorriendo los restaurantes a los alrededores que habían sido surtidos por Rosie anteriormente. Ninguna había encontrado nada particularmente sospechoso. El restaurante de Michael llevaba muy poco comprando las verduras de Rosie, mientras que el resto ya conocía a la alegre muchacha de rizos altos y sonrisa incandescente. Nadie, a juzgar por el análisis de Cassandra (corroborado por las lecturas de Jean) sospechaba que fuese mutante. A sus ojos, fuera de su entusiasmo atípico y su optimismo envidiable, Rosie era una humana completamente común y corriente.

Sus ojos, finalmente, aterrizaron en su objetivo; el restaurante de Michael. Parecía, a primera vista, un simple y clásico restaurante pequeño y pintoresco, tal cual como lo había descrito su amiga rubia la tarde anterior. Con ventanales grandes y un práctico toldo naranja sobre la puerta de cristal. Había macetas con flores en la entrada, y desde su lugar al otro lado de la calle, alcanzó a distinguir también varias mesitas de madera y una barra abierta con asientos y postres en vitrinas de cristal.

Asintiendo para sí, Cassie levantó las gafas de sol claras que tenía sobre los ojos para acomodarlas en la parte superior de su cabeza, como una diadema improvisada. Mirar a alguien a los ojos, sabía, generaba confianza. Justo lo que necesitaba. Detuvo el lento trote de Kahlúa y lo levantó en sus brazos, rascando inconscientemente detrás de sus orejas y cruzando la calle con él muy acurrucado en su pecho.

La campanilla zumbó cuando atravesó la puerta. El letrero leía «abierto», aunque tras un breve escaneo del lugar, encontró a solo 4 personas repartidas en distintos lugares de la habitación. Una joven con auriculares escribía en un cuaderno de notas; una pareja comía un desayuno sencillo envueltos en una perezosa conversación en una esquina, y un adolescente torpe con un delantal café oscuro acomodaba menús ordenadamente en cada una de las mesas.

Cuando tomó asiento en una mesa con toldo cerca de la calle, él fue quien tomó su orden. (Cassandra era una mujer práctica. Era perfectamente capaz de manejar una potencial amenaza mientras disfrutaba de un cómodo desayuno a la vez. Su frecuente trato con niños y su interminable colectivo de experiencias avalaban su firme concepción.) Kahlúa se recostó sobre sus pies, olfateando casualmente los olores que flotaban de la cocina.

Cassie vió al mesero alejarse animadamente, volviendo tiempo después con una taza de café caliente y una rebanada de pay de manzana que, ella debía admitir… era realmente bueno. Sacó un montón de galletas para perro con forma de corazones rojos de su bolso y los colocó frente a su amigo, que se animó instantáneamente y comenzó a masticarlos con fiereza, antes de dirigirse al mesero con una sonrisa brillante y una voz inusualmente acaramelada:

— Este pay de manzana es… increíble.—dijo, cuando el sonriente muchacho de cabello oscuro se acercó para llevarse los menús— Viajo mucho. Trabajo, ya sabes. Y… ¡Guau! De verdad, no recuerdo haber probado antes ningún pay como este. ¿Son nuevos, por aquí?

— No mucho —respondió el chico. Daniel, según su etiqueta— Bueno, yo trabajo aquí los fines de semana. Es el restaurante de mi tío. El restaurante lleva varios meses, pero creo que él cambió de proveedores hace muy poco. Ha estado recibiendo muy buenas críticas. A sus clientes les encantan sus postres y platillos nuevos.

Hizo a un lado una mata de cabello castaño claro y le sonrió. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los negros de Kahlúa, que sacudía su cola alegremente mientras le devolvía la mirada, aún masticando.

— Qué adorable es su mascota —dijo Daniel. Se agachó para acariciar al animal, quien, con una mirada dura de su señora, se mantuvo muy quieto, solo acercando sus galletas más para sí. Mientras tanto, Cassandra analizó al chico muy tranquilamente, saboreando su comida, y decidió que no podía estar muy envuelto en las especulaciones críticas de su tío. Lo cual era un alivio. Michael no habría difundido ningún el rumor aún.

— ¿A que sí? —canturreó Cassie, aún manteniendo su tono de voz alto y soñador— Es mi bebé. De hecho, encontramos este lugar mientras salíamos a pasear ayer por la tarde. Fue una agradable coincidencia. Decidimos hoy venir a probarlo. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Acarició brevemente la cabeza del French y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café.

— Tu tío es realmente un muy buen cocinero —dijo— ¿A qué hora cierran?

— Los fines de semana cerramos por la tarde, cerca de las 4:00.

Frunció los labios y estrechó la mirada, pareciendo concentrado.

— El resto de la semana me… parece que todo el día, tendría que preguntar. —Sus ojos se encontraron con algo detrás de ella y Cassandra lo vió animarse repentinamente— ¡Oh! Mire. Ahí está mi tío. ¡Michael!

Cassandra giró sobre su asiento y se llevó la placentera sorpresa de encontrarse al susodicho chef, Michael, a pocos metros en la entrada del restaurante. Sostenía un cigarro en una mano, y tenía la otra metida en un bolsillo de su uniforme. Cassie lo encontró, casi a regañadientes, y con la mirada peinando discretamente su delantal blanco y su cabello rizado color caramelo, extrañamente atractivo.

Parecía estar a mediados de sus cuarenta. Tenía ojos azules grisáceos, piel bronceada y hoyuelos en las mejillas cubiertas por un leve rastrojo de barba. Cassandra se imaginó que, de pie, podría elevarse por un centímetro o dos sobre ella.

Eso ojos bonitos la estaban observando también. Cuando su sobrino repitió la pregunta de Cassie, unos momentos antes de retirarse para tomar un pedido nuevo unas mesas por detrás, Michael respondió sin alterar su perfil relajado y su expresión serena.

— Cerramos a las 10:00.

— Bien, bien. —dijo Cassie. Su tono de voz aún coloreado con luces y destellos— ¿Usted es la persona que preparó este pay perfecto? Debo decir, es… ¡Especial! Único.

Su mirada ladina atravesó su rostro impasible. Cassandra permitió que se paseara por sus facciones mientras definía con su expresión abierta el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Único.

— Gracias —respondió Michael. Su voz era ronca, pero amigable— Me tomo muy en serio mi restaurante. Los postres provienen de recetas antiguas que he recolectado en varios lugares.

Dió una última calada a su cigarro antes de apagar las cenizas en un cenicero cerca suyo:

— Ese pay, en particular, fue difícil de lograr.

— ¿Difícil? —cuestionó Cassie. Kahlúa se retorció junto a sus pies, aún masticando audiblemente sus galletas. Los ojos de Michael se ablandaron al perrito de rizos blancos antes de subir y aterrizar en los suyos metálicos.

— Sí. La receta es de mi abuela. Difícil de convencer, esa mujer. Finalmente la conseguí después de muchos ruegos y comidas elaboradas preparadas en su cocina vieja —soltó un resoplido juguetón y se acercó a la mesa de Cassandra. Cruzó los brazos y se recostó sobre la verja oscura que separaba la zona de mesas con la acera de la calle— Además, los ingredientes fueron muy… exclusivos.

— Exclusivos —repitió ella. Se inclinó levemente, con una mano en el pecho y la otra apoyada en su pequeño bolso de mano, y susurró:— exclusivos como… ¿Poco corrientes? ¿...Diferentes?

El semblante plácido y confortable de Michael no se alteró. Pero la leve contracción en sus labios y el giro involuntario de su rostro, más enfocado ahora en el suyo, dócil y conspirador, le confirmaron a Cassie que había captado la indirecta entrelazada en sus palabras.

— Sí —Acarició con sus zapatillas planas la barriga descubierta de Kahlúa antes de continuar, con el mismo tono afable— He oído algunos rumores. Hay quienes dicen que… por aquí, habitan personas un tanto… distintas. No se asemejan a nosotros.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y dijo:— Hablan de una escuela, que permite el acceso a mutantes.

Cassandra suspiró con desinterés y se recostó de nuevo en su silla, aparentando sutil decepción.

— No tengo manera de confirmarlo, me temo. Así que no sé si creerlo o no.

Michael se revolvió en su lugar. Cassandra le dió un sorbo a su café mientras observaba su expresión despreocupada agrietarse y rehacerse con resolución.

— Hay palabra —comenzó lentamente—, de… una mujer. Que se casó con el dueño de un restaurante a unos kilómetros de aquí. Ella ha surtido regularmente por aquí desde hace varios meses. Ella es uno de ellos. Una mutante. Trabaja en esa escuela, la que mencionas.

Ah.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? —susurró Cassie, enmascarando su rostro con fingida sorpresa.

— Es lo que escuché. —dijo Michael— Yo le compraba a esa mujer. No sabía nada de la escuela o de sus… habilidades. Es amable, se lo concedo. Pero ahora sé que es una de ellos, y… no lo sé. Es extraño.

Se enderezó sobre sus pies y sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Cassandra lo observó con ojos helados, admirando su perfil relajado y su cabeza gacha, y preguntó:

— ¿Y cómo escuchaste todo esto? Tengo entendido que son bastante... privados.

— Yo… —murmuró. Sus ojos, entonces, se nublaron, y parecía mirar a la distancia, con su cigarrillo a medio camino entre sus dedos y su boca.

Cassandra se sentó muy recta en su silla de madera clara y dirigió todo su enfoque al hombre alto de aspecto aturdido. Algo en su postura, su mirada y su embelesamiento le parecieron extrañamente familiares, más no lograba recordar porqué. ¿Podría ser trabajo de un telépata? No lograba adivinar la razón por la que un mutante dirigiría la atención de los humanos a la mansión sin motivo alguno. Por todos los medios, Michael podría pasar solamente por un hombre adulto confundido, pero Cassandra pensaba que algo estaba fuera de lugar en su repentina confusión.

— Lo siento —musitó. Se sacó el cigarrillo apagado de la boca y lo dejó descuidadamente de nuevo en su bolsillo. — No recuerdo. Veo a tanta gente todos los días, y escucho tal cantidad de cosas que se deslizan por mi mente, ¿sabe?

— Tal vez solo estoy envejeciendo. —Soltó un respiro cansado y se alejó a pasos lentos con un ademán de despedida— Disfrute su desayuno, madame. Esperamos verla por aquí seguido.

— Oh, sí —respondió Cassie. Sus ojos no dejando al hombre en retirada— Téngalo por seguro.

~ • ~

— ¿Jean?

— "¿Sí?" —sonó el teléfono.

— Tu turno.

— "En eso."

~ • ~

Habían transcurrido alrededor de dos meses desde la visita al restaurante de Michael, y la vida en la mansión parecía tan tranquila como siempre, al menos con los pequeños incendios y explosiones que pueden ocurrir cuando se tiene a muchos adolescentes sin control sobre sus poderes.

Cassandra de verdad había intentado fluir como todos los demás parecían hacerlo, pero le parecía difícil. Aún prestaba especial interés a las conversaciones de la gente cuando le tocaba ir a la ciudad, casi esperando volver a escuchar algún rumor, algo, que pudiera poner una atención indeseada sobre ellos. Por fortuna, de donde fuera que Michael hubiera sacado información sobre los mutantes, pareció haberse esfumado junto a sus recuerdos.

Ahora sus problemas volvían a ser lo mismos. Ayudar a Ethan con su tarea, evitar que Kahlúa comiera papel, revisar exámenes y, en ese preciso momento, averiguar por qué una de las alumnas que nunca había tenido obstáculos con su clase, de pronto terminaba durmiéndose justo a la mitad.

Intentó hablar con ella después de que sucediera por tercera vez en la semana, pero lo único que consiguió fueron respuestas evasivas y vagas. Preocupada, había detenido a una de las chicas con la que siempre la veía junta, esperando que ella supiera más detrás de su cambio de actitud. Un: "no ha podido dormir bien" no era mucho, pero era un inicio.

Por ello decidió buscar al profesor Arnold, quien había elegido justo ese día para no ser encontrado en ningún lugar obvio. Buscó en su salón, la cocina, la biblioteca e incluso se atrevió tocar la puerta de su habitación, pero media hora después de iniciada su búsqueda, Ororo comentó que lo había visto salir con su auto.

Decepcionada, Cassie continuó con su rutina, mirando por las ventanas de vez en cuando, esperando ver a Arnold por el camino de entrada en cualquier momento. No fue hasta media tarde que lo encontró de camino a su salón.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, pegó un brinco cuando Cassie lo llamó por su nombre.

— Cassadra —la saludó, reajustándose su chamarra café, que no podía ser descrita que de otra forma que no fuera aburrida. Arnold, casi como Cassandra, siempre parecía la clase de personas que ponía la comodidad ante todo, poco preocupado por las modas del momento.

— ¿Qué tal tu viaje a la ciudad? —le preguntó cortésmente, señalando con la cabeza la pequeña bolsa de plástico que llevaba fuertemente agarrada.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Oh, muy bien! —revolvió su bolsita, sacando un estuche pequeño negro—. Hace un par de noches estaba leyendo en mi cama y me quedé dormido. Lamentablemente, mis viejos lentes pagaron mi error y hoy tuve que conseguir unos nuevos.

— ¿Y te tardaron todo el día? —a Cassandra, que jamás había necesitado anteojos, le costaba entender el intrincado ritual de conseguir unos.

—Bueno, es probable que me distrajera buscando libros de psicología también. Aunque no encontré ninguno lo suficientemente interesante como traerlo a casa, me temo.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo, esquivando a algunos estudiantes que ya podían disfrutar de la tarde sin clases ni tareas que se les interpusieran (Cassie sospechaba que, de hecho, era probable que estos últimos todavía estuvieran en la lista de 'Cosas por hacer' de varios de ellos, pero después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con adolescentes, sabia que pedirles un poco de responsabilidad sería un gasto de energía innecesario e inútil, así que solo les deseó que se divirtieran sin causar tantos desastres.)

Cassandra había dudado de cómo plantear el problema que la llevó a buscarlo en primer lugar, hablando sobre temas tan triviales como el clima o el fin de curso que se aproximaba, pero Arnold había conseguido trabajo en la mansión no sólo por su profesionalismo o sus buenas referencias (o su gen mutante), también porque era extremadamente perceptivo.

— Cassandra, de verdad disfruto la plática, pero no necesito leer mentes para saber que algo te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Cassandra se preguntó si su habilidad para sonar tan tranquilo como para querer contarle todos tus problemas era alguna clase de mutación secundaria que Charles no le había detectado cuando lo contrató.

— Eh… sí —no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al tema—. Verás, ¿conoces a Jessie? —Arnold la miró apenado.

— A veces hay tantos alumnos que puedo llegar a confundirlos.

— Ah, claro, claro. ¡Está perfectamente bien! También a mi me cuesta aprendérmelos a todos. Bueno, el caso es que Jessie es mi alumna. Y una muy buena, debo agregar. Siempre entrega sus trabajos a tiempo, participa, saca las mayores calificaciones en sus exámenes y… estoy hablando mucho.

— Justo para eso estoy aquí. No hay problema, sígueme contando —le señaló una pequeña banca frente a un ventanal de daba a los grandes jardines de la mansión, cubiertos de un verde que solo los cuidados de Rosie podían conseguir en todas las épocas del año.

— El punto es que lleva varias semanas actuando… totalmente diferente. Apenas habla y se queda dormida al fondo del salón. Hoy le pregunté a una de sus amigas y me comentó que no había podido dormir bien en las noches.

— Espera… ¿Jessie es pelirroja?

— Exactamente. ¿Por qué?

— Me parece que hace un mes vino a mi despacho —se rascó la barbilla, pensativo—. Creo que tenía en problemas en su casa. Ya sabes, la clásica historia donde los padres la envían aquí sin dar explicaciones y la gente a su alrededor empieza a hacer preguntas —Cassie asintió con tristeza, habiendo visto más casos así de los que le gustaría admitir.

— ¿Eso ha alterado su sueños? ¿Tiene pesadillas?

— Todos tienen pesadillas —dijo Arnold, sombrío—. Intento ayudar lo más que puedo, dándoles mejores sueños sin alterar totalmente los que puedan tener, porque eso podría generar otro tipo de problemas. Pero hay casos, y me parece que Jessie será uno de ellos, donde las pesadillas de la noche pueden ser reales durante el día y mis poderes ya no pueden cambiar eso. No puedo hacer nada para evitar los prejuicios humanos, Cassie.

— Lo entiendo —una ola de decepción e impotencia inundó el corazón de Cassie, dándose cuenta que, tal y como había dicho Arnold, hay cosas que ni los héroes más poderosos del planeta pueden evitar—. ¿Entonces no hay nada que hacer?

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

— Puedo prestarle más atención a sus sueños, intentar que obtenga más descanso, quizá invitarla a algunas terapias, pero el proceso será largo.

— Cualquier cosa por ayudarla me parece un gran paso —Cassandra le sonrió, ya maquinando en su cabeza un sin número de estrategias para hacerla sentir querida y dentro del grupo.

Arnold le devolvió la sonrisa, ofreciéndole una mano a Cassie para ayudarla a pararse.

— Estaré feliz de seguir contribuyendo —agarró su bolsita, que había dejado a un lado de la banca—. Cuando la veas, dile que la estaré esperando para decidir el horario en que le gustaría empezar sus terapias.

—Claro que sí —Arnold le sonrió por última vez, iniciando su caminata hacia su salón

— ¡Gracias por todo! —exclamó, antes de que se perdiera en una esquina.

Los ojos de Cassie lo observaron hasta que se desvaneció dentro de la Mansión. Y sus pensamientos lo siguieron, incluso horas después, en la privacidad y el resguardo de su propia habitación cerrada.

~ • ~

Cassandra estaba satisfecha con su vida.

Apreciaba sus paseos diurnos por los terrenos verdes rodeados de árboles altos y frondosos, arrastrando a un Kahlúa muy lento y somnoliento entre sus fríos pies descalzos. Adoraba tanto los almuerzos ruidosos con los alumnos en el comedor, como las cenas tranquilas en la oficina de su viejo amigo Charles. Y siempre esperaba con ansias las tardes de películas con Ethan recostados en su cama comiendo palomitas y dulces sin preocuparse por nada más.

Era una buena vida la que llevaba. Por más de veinte años, la Mansión había sido su hogar; y el Profesor, Hank, Logan, los maestros y los niños, su familia. Cada mañana, Cassandra abría los ojos a un lugar en el que amaba vivir.

Su rutina, simple y cómoda como era, era suficiente para ella.

No obstante, una innegable sensación de culpa por su descarada omisión amenazaba con eclipsar el despreocupado estilo de vida que Cassie tanto atesoraba; como una nube oscura cubriendo el sol, pues sus días podían ser cómodos, placenteros y sencillos, pero ahí afuera; mientras ella mantenía la cabeza baja y sus pasos en silencio, más de un niño como el suyo se escondía, privado del abrigo de una mansión cálida y el reconfortante soporte de superhéroes de cómics, asustado y temeroso de un mundo que no estaba diseñado para él.

Niños y niñas como Jessie eran repudiados diariamente. No era nada nuevo. Pero escuchar de primera mano los efectos que el rechazo provocaba en uno de sus alumnos, era doloroso, y tocaba una fibra muy sensible en el pecho dolorido de Cassie. Se sentía responsable. Su deber era proteger a esos jóvenes vulnerables hasta que ellos fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear por sí mismos.

Sin embargo, ¿quiénes luchaban por aquellos fuera de las cómodas paredes decoradas de la Mansión?

Recargándose silenciosamente contra la cabecera de su cama, Cassandra estiró una mano tan áspera como suave a la vez, y hojeó el cómic diezmado por las leídas que Ethan había dejado debajo de su almohada.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una página con la esquina superior doblada. En los dibujos, se mostraba a una Temis, imponente y poderosa, de pie con las manos en las caderas vestidas de azul en frente de un grupo de soldados de aspecto amenazante. Su cabello volaba por el aire, y sus ojos destellando luces doradas miraban con determinación mientras un puñado de niños con marcadas características mutantes se escondían detrás de grandes escombros de roca. Un niño, con garras felinas y ojos atigrados, señalaba con un dedo exagerado en su dirección.

"¡MIREN!" gritaba. "¡ES TEMIS! ¡VIENE A SALVARNOS!"

Los niños a su alrededor sonreían, aliviados, y se asomaban de la roca con abiertas expresiones de pura fascinación. A los ojos de los pequeños retratados en la historia, ella (o la versión de ella interpretada por un dibujante soñador, que presenció épocas más gloriosas, en las que recién alboreaban los X-men) era una heroína, que se ponía sin rechistar en la línea para defender a los mutantes menos afortunados.

Cassandra suspiró. Era una buena vida la que llevaba. Pero no pudo evitar sentir como si todo fuese un sueño, egoísta y cruel, y poco a poco se iba acercando la hora de despertar.

La noche ya era oscura y la luna se había alzado a lo alto cuando finalmente salió de su habitación. Recién vestida con su pijama holgada, un pantalón viejo y una camiseta tres tallas más grandes, caminó a través de los pasillos iluminados por lámparas cálidas de la Mansión, y bajó dos caminos de escaleras para llegar finalmente a la cocina. Como lo esperaba, Ethan estaba sentado en el comedor, su mirada fija en una pila de cómics antiguos alineados frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó. Caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó un cartón de jugo, que sirvió en dos vasos de plástico con dibujos de Batman antes de sentarse junto a él, ofreciéndole uno.

Ethan lo tomó sin despegar su mirada crítica del montón de páginas de colores brillantes.

— Luke y yo apostamos la tarea de una semana a quien adivine lo que pasará en el siguiente cómic. —tomó un sorbo de su jugo de manzana y frunció las cejas, pensativo.

— Hm... —tarareó Cassie— ¿Qué pasa si ninguno acierta?

— Eh... no sé. —desvió la atención de sus historietas y la miró con la cabeza ladeada— No hablamos de eso.

Cerró el cómic que tenía abierto en la cima de la pila y los hizo a un lado, sujetando con ambas manos su vaso con murciélagos, y balanceó sus piernas en el aire, rozando con sus calcetines las piernas cubiertas de su mamá.

— ¿Qué haces tú? —le preguntó.

— Estoy pensando.

Su carita se torció en algo parecido al desconcierto.

— Siempre —dijo. Sus sonrisa brilló a la luz baja de la cocina— ¿En qué piensas?

Cassie miró el rostro iluminado de Ethan, sonriente y feliz, y pasó una mano por sus rizos de miel antes de responder.

— Pienso en... que... no sé si mi traje de X-men sigue quedándome bien.

La mandíbula de Ethan cayó con asombro. Una poco de jugo goteó por el costado de su boca antes de que rápidamente lo limpiara con la esquina de la manga de su pijama.

— ¿Tu traje de X-men? —logró croar. Sus ojos volaron a la montaña de cómics junto a ellos. — Como... ¿Un X-men?

— Como un X-men —concordó Cassie. Se estiró lánguidamente sobre su asiento y se puso de pie con bostezo adormilado. Ethan bajó de su silla también, y rápidamente, ambos comenzaron a sacar las cosas necesarias para una cena sencilla para dos.

Cassandra llamó su atención después de unos minutos de un silencio cargado con miradas furtivas de un Ethan muy curioso.

— ¿Qué opinas de... esperarme aquí unos días mientras... me acostumbro de nuevo a ese incómodo uniforme tan apretado?

Los rizos de Ethan rebotaron cuando su cabeza se alzó repentinamente de su plato:

— ¿Acostumbrarte? —repitió. Sus ojos enormes se clavaron en los suyos expectantes— ¿¡Volverás a ser una X-men!?

Un par de cabezas giraron a través de la puerta, en el comedor, antes de que Cassie los despidiera con un gesto de manos y una juguetona mirada severa a Ethan, quien se encogió con las manos sosteniendo su mejillas rosas.

— ...He estado reflexionando acerca de mi papel en la escuela. —concedió— Me encanta enseñarles. Idiomas, historia, literatura... es entretenido, y práctico. Pero... pienso que quizá podría ayudar un poco más si... en ocasiones, le brindo apoyo al equipo cuando lo necesiten.

— ¿Hablas del mutante que Logan, Jean y Scott no han podido traer desde hace varias semanas? —preguntó Ethan.

— Sí.

— Bueno...—dijo Ethan— Yo creo que lo harás genial.

Tomó una amplia mordida de su sándwich, asintiendo con agradecimiento cuando Cassie le ofreció una servilleta, y habló con voz amortiguada a través de sus mejillas llenas.

— Además, ya lo has hecho antes, ¿no? —tragó rápidamente antes de sonreírle, su expresión llena de emoción deslumbrante— Serás como... una espía secreta. Detective. Como... ¡Batman! ¡Serás una X-men... que no es X-men!

— Supongo —dijo Cassie con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Una X-men que no es una X-men. Dentro, y fuera. Tal y como debía ser.

Levantándose para limpiar sus platos mientras Ethan recogía sus cosas de la barra, se volvió hacia él con una mano en la cadera.

— Vamos —instó finalmente—, hora de acostarse. No quisiera ser la responsable de que te quedes dormido en mi clase.

Ethan se rió, sus ojos se arrugaron y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior con júbilo. Sus brazos apretaron sus revistas más cerca de su pecho mientras se balanceaba con alegría sobre sus calcetines de estrellas y rayas.

— Mañana es sábado, mamá —dijo— Pero sí. Ya vámonos. Kahlúa se pone irritable cuando lo dejan solo en la cama mucho tiempo.

— ...Además —murmuró, cuando estaban ya subiendo las escaleras tras darles las buenas noches a los alumnos en los pasillos— cuando estoy acostado, se me ocurren las mejores teorías.

~ • ~

—¿Se van sin despedirse?

Hank y Alexander interrumpieron su charla enfrente de la puerta de entrada para verla, mientras que Cassandra se apresuran en bajar los últimos escalones de la escalera principal para ir a reunirse con sus amigos.

— De hecho, te estábamos esperando —se adelantó a decir Alexander, con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Hank disfrutaría más de la fiesta con whisky o con vodka? Me preocupa que, al no estar tú, se querrá regresar apenas lleguemos.

— Esté yo o no, siempre se quiere despedir temprano. Pero, si quieres posponer la retirada, dile a los meseros que mantengan su copa llena de Whisky y hablará por los codos toda la noche —le aconsejó Cassie en un intento de sonar seria que rápidamente se fue al traste con la mirada de "odio las fiestas" que le dirigió Hank.

Después de asegurarle que así lo haría, el cocinero se excusó, diciendo algo sobre ir prendiendo el carro, aunque que se dirigiera en dirección contraria le daba a Cassandra las suficientes razones para pensar que muy probablemente solo iría a despedirse de su esposa por segunda vez.

— Tuve que empezar a prepararme dos horas antes para quitarle los pelos sin llegar tarde otra vez. Pero parece que no funcionó del todo, ¿verdad? —agregó al ver cómo Cassandra retiraba un par de su hombro izquierdo.

—¿No has pensado en comprarte uno de otro color? Creo que tienes tantos trajes negros como yo vestidos azules

— Seguramente creen que solo me cambio de corbata —bromeó.

— Oh, Hank —Cassie apenas necesitó ponerse de puntitas para darle un abrazo apretado a su amigo, quien se lo devolvió con una natural adquirida por los años—. De verdad lamento no poder acompañarte hoy para ver cómo te destacas entre los demás científicos

— Cassie… —intentó interrumpir la serie de elogios que le decía cada vez que era invitado a este tipo de eventos, pero Cassandra no sería detenida esta vez.

— Ah, no. Ningún "pero", señor. Todos sabemos que es la verdad —Cassandra se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. Hoy te vas a lucir. Hoy te vas a divertir. Y no llegarás antes de las 4 de la mañana, ¿está claro?

Hank sonrió, olvidándose momentáneamente de su pena ante sus halagos. Tomándolo del brazo, Cassandra lo fue llevando hacia afuera donde, para su sorpresa, sí estaba Alexander con su carro encendido, metiendo la pequeña mochila negra con su uniforme de cocinero en los asientos de atrás.

— ¿Cómo me puedo divertir tanto si mi mejor acompañante no viene conmigo?

— Por eso te mando con Alexander. Su excelente comida hasta te hará querer bailar —mirando al mencionado, añadió:— Alexander, no lo mandes aquí si su grado de alcohol no es grosero, por favor.

— Sí, señora —le contestó con una sonrisa. Ahora que imaginaba la cantidad de comida que habría, 10 veces mejor de la que acostumbraban dar, Cassandra lamentó aún más quedarse en la mansión. Pero tendría que dejarlo pasar. Esta conferencia no era tan grande como a la que habían asistido un tiempo atrás. Para asombro de Cassie y deleite de Rose, los organizadores de la conferencia habían solicitado un banquete cocinado por la cabeza del restaurante popular que Alexander había dejado meses antes para casarse con Rose. Habían sido específicos, lo querían a él. La mansión se regocijó. Si bien, algunos alumnos aún se mostraban recelosos ante el cocinero humano, su apoyo podría significar publicidad buena para Hank y el Profesor, los nuevos compañeros de Alexander.

Inhalando el rico aroma de las flores en la entrada de la mansión, Cassie asintió para sí con decisión. Hank y Alexander lo harían bien en su conferencia. Ella, por su parte, tenía un mutante al que visitar.

~ • ~

— ¿Crees que puede estar por aquí?

El aire estaba en silencio y las nubes grises cubrían el cielo oscuro de la tarde. Una lluvia ligera goteaba sobre los adoquines de piedra bajo sus pies, y una ráfaga de viento gélido sopló a través de los edificios bajos y las copas espesas de los árboles, cuyas hojas susurraban entre sí con el leve golpeteo de las ramas en la brisa. Un placentero aroma a tierra húmeda llenó las fosas nasales de Cassandra, quien se permitió una inhalación profunda mientras sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente a través del paisaje casi desolado a su alrededor.

— La última señal indicó una pequeña ciudad al oeste de aquí. La primera, un pueblo más dirigido hacia el sur. Jean, Logan y Scott no solo han explorado aquellos lugares, sino que han sido vistos por allá. Si nuestro compañero mutante es tan hábil para esconderse como parece, habría huido rápidamente del alcance de los desconocidos detrás de sus huellas. Además —murmuró, con las manos corriendo a través del ajustado material que se asemejaba a una segunda piel—, es a dónde yo habría corrido, si no tuviese mucho tiempo de planear mi escape. Mira este lugar.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para abarcar la vista justo frente a ellas. Las calles parecían vacías. Las pequeñas tiendas y negocios a los lados de la calle habían cerrado pocas horas atrás. Uno que otro restaurante local tenía luces brillando sobre sus puertas o sus ventanas, pero las gruesas cortinas viejas cubrían la vista hacia el exterior que cualquier típico comensal hubiese podido apreciar. Las farolas iluminaban con tenues luces blancas y amarillas (algunas parecían más nuevas que otras, lo que podría explicar la discrepancia de diseños), y mientras que algunas casas y edificios tenían lámparas encendidas en el interior, por afuera, reinaba el silencio. Cassandra deliberaba si culpar al clima frío de la evidente ausencia de movimiento, o al tamaño bastante reducido del pueblo.

— Es perfecto, si quieres ir silencioso por unos días. No obstante —añadió—, yo no me quedaría por mucho tiempo.

— En un lugar tan pequeño, será fácil sobresalir rápidamente. —adivinó Ororo.

Cassie le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada, aún de pie en la entrada del callejón en donde se habían acomodado, luciendo casi orgullosa. Ororo resopló silenciosamente, y una sonrisa se abrió camino a sus labios mientras la veía con los brazos cruzados frente a su propio pecho cubierto por su negro uniforme tan característico.

— Te queda, ¿sabes? —dijo la mujer de cabello blanco— Casi había perdido la esperanza de volver a verte usar uno de estos. Me siento como una adolescente otra vez, mirándote así.

— Había olvidado lo incómodo que es. —se quejó Cassie. Pero su rostro delataba diversión cuando miró a los ojos oscuros de Ororo—Pero he de admitirlo. Lo luzco fantástico.

Era bueno saber que sus noches de cine y los almuerzos elaborados de Alexander no le habían pasado factura aún. El traje básico consistía en un mono negro con mangas largas y un cinturón apretado en la cadera que se abrochaba también en la parte superior del muslo. El amarillo feo que antes había decorado los laterales, se había ido, en favor de tiras grises oscuras que difuminaban los cierres y compartimentos ocultos en el exterior. Era práctico, sí, pero también era ajustado.

Juntas, se abrieron camino por entre las calles silenciosas y a través de las construcciones viejas, y revisaron los lugares más apartados y desolados que ubicaron en el pueblo. La lluvia lenta aterrizó en pequeños charcos a los lados del camino, y el entorno se oscureció gradualmente con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de que las nubes cargadas tapaban la vista del cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas.

Habían pasado unas pocas horas cuando, finalmente, se encontraron de pie frente a una iglesia alta y destartalada, con tablas de madera clavadas en la puerta y en las ventanas. Las paredes, una vez de piedra gris con relieves elaborados tallados en la superficie, estaban dañadas, y Cassandra entrecerró los ojos a la parte superior de la construcción. Un hueco en la estructura dejaba entrever un rellano astroso en donde una vez debió acomodarse un vitral circular.

— Subiré —dijo después de unos segundos de callada contemplación— ¿Puedes encargarte de ocultarnos?

Ororo asintió, y sus ojos se iluminaron blancos cuando una densa niebla blanca cubrió el suelo y empañó las ventanas en los edificios cercanos. Con un gesto agradecido a su amiga de negro, Cassandra trabó sus manos en los surcos socavados en la piedra sobre sus cabezas, y escaló.

Las paredes se desdibujaron frente a sus ojos mientras se alzaba con facilidad. Sus pies y sus brazos se impulsaron rápidamente antes de ubicarse en el siguiente asidero que encontraban a lo alto de la roca. Había olvidado la sensación tan placentera que le otorgaba el elevarse por sobre las casas y tejados para admirar el paisaje a la distancia. Era refrescante y liberador; sentir el aire contra su espalda, las ráfagas heladas sacudiendo su cabello, bien agarrado en un cómodo bollo bajo mientras saltaba solo momentos antes de que el alféizar de una ventana alta se derrumbara bajo sus largos dedos fríos.

Escuchó a Ororo soltar un respingo ahogado debajo de ella, sacándole una brillante sonrisa a Cassie. Al fin, alcanzó el agujero en la pared después de maniobrar para arrojar sus piernas a través de él, antes de soltar sus manos para caer en cuclillas sobre los tablones húmedos de madera vieja.

En una esquina, a pocos metros de donde aún estaba agachada, se encontró una raída mochila azul.

Los ojos de Cassandra se abrieron sorprendidos. Mantuvo su respiración tranquila y su postura relajada mientras escaneaba con cautela el área a su alrededor. Las vigas se entrecruzaban en el ático. Los muros tenían agujeros que permitían la entrada de la brisa húmeda. Debajo de la pasarela ancha en la que estaba, había una caída de varios metros hasta los pasillos con bancas deshechas que, en épocas anteriores, debieron estar acomodadas en filas frente a una pequeña tarima de madera.

Había alguien con ella.

Cassandra retuvo su cuerpo girado en la misma dirección, aunque pudo sentir una mirada quemando el costado de su rostro con una sorprendente intensidad abrasadora. Con movimientos lentos y medidos, extendió ambas piernas debajo de ella y, dejando que una de balanceara en el hueco por el que entró solo momentos antes, tomó asiento, manteniendo ambas manos a la vista de su observador mudo.

— ...No vine para hacerte daño —habló Cassandra. Las gotas murmuraron mientras golpeaban el techo sobre sus cabezas.

El silencio se extendió. Estirándose y creciendo delgado mientras ella recargaba que su espalda en la húmeda piedra gris que separaba el pórtico con el cielo lluvioso. Brevemente, notó que la mochila tenía pequeños agujeros por desgaste en la esquina inferior.

— ¿Entonces a qué vienes?

La voz era juvenil. Un adolescente, posiblemente. Y venía de una viga que colgaba dos metros por encima de ella, no muy lejos de la mochila. Lo suficiente para ocultarse fugazmente si no asomaba la cabeza para ver el hueco.

— ...Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien —escuchó un resoplido, pero continuó antes de que el chico pudiese expresar su incredulidad en voz alta— Escuché que te metiste en un par de problemas.

Lo sintió ponerse rígido, aún en la distancia:

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres policía?

— No —respondió. Mantuvo sus manos flojas y su cuerpo pegado a la pared opuesta para no inquietarlo. Cassandra sabía que encontrarlo era solo la mitad del trabajo. Si lo asustaba, huiría, tal y como hizo cuando recién lo encontraron Logan y los otros en el primer pueblo que Cerebro detectó. El éxito de su misión estaba supeditado al tacto con el que compareciera ante el temeroso mutante adolescente— Créeme. Todo lo contrario. Soy maestra. Y respecto a mi identidad... voy por varios apodos, pero puedes llamarme por el que más me gusta. Mi nombre es Cassandra. Pero mis amigos me llaman Cassie.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que el viento sacudió su cabello desordenado e hizo crujir los tablones a su alrededor. Finalmente, atrayendo la mirada cálida de Cassandra, una mata corta de pequeños rizos del color de la tinta brotó por encima del escondite de su nuevo amigo.

Grandes ojos brunos, debajo de espesas cejas negras, la observaron con reserva desde el otro lado de la habitación. El niño, de no más de diecisiete años, supuso Cassie, tenía la piel oscura y labios carnosos y rosados. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ahuecadas, y por la limitada vista de las manos y el cuello que apreciaba aún a la distancia, Cassie entendió que probablemente llevaba más de un par de semanas a la intemperie, si la delgadez y la suciedad en sus ropas raspadas tenían algo que decir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, y qué quieres conmigo? —espetó él.

— Quiero saber si estás bien —repitió— Estos últimos meses no han sido muy amables contigo, por lo que veo. Entiendo que... estás pasando por algo complicado.

— ¿Complicado? Ese es el eufemismo del siglo —se quejó el adolescente desgarbado. Pero lentamente, comenzó a descender de su rincón, cayendo de rodillas muy cerca de su mochila— ¿Pero qué entenderías tú? De todo lo que... me está pasando. De lo que he hecho.

Su rostro se contorsionó con disgusto mientras se miraba las manos arañadas y sucias. Cassandra agachó su cabeza, contemplativa, pero mantuvo su mirada bien fija en sus ojos tristes.

— Quizá un poco más de lo que tú crees —respondió. Soltando un suspiro desahogado y pasando sus manos por el cuero grueso de su uniforme, habló— Verás, cuando era joven, una niña apenas, descubrí que... podía hacer cosas que... otros no.

La cabeza del chico se alzó, pero sus ojos permanecieron en sus manos temblorosas— Aquello me llevó a entender que no era como el resto de los niños; como el resto de las personas.

— Estuve sola —le dijo— Tal vez, por mucho tiempo. No entendí lo que estaba mal conmigo hasta que era muy mayor, y era incapaz de arreglar varios de los errores que cometí. Muchas cosas cambiaron, supongo, cuando descubrí que no era la única. Que había otros parecidos a mí.

—...¿Parecidos? ¿Es decir... también tenían... habilidades?

— Sí —confirmó Cassandra. Sus dedos cepillaron una hebra castaña de su frente— Sí. Personas con habilidades y capacidades extraordinarias. Nos suelen conocer como... mutantes.

— ... Mutantes —hizo eco el chico— Por mi barrio, solían llamarles bichos raros —se burló—. Monstruos, incluso.

— Tal vez. Tal vez no. ¿Pero no crees que... quizá podrían ser las acciones de un individuo, en primer lugar, lo que lo definen como una buena persona o un bicho raro? —preguntó Cassandra— He conocido mucha gente...

— ...Jefferson —murmuró él, casi bajo su aliento— Mi nombre es Jefferson.

— Jefferson —repitió Cassie— He... conocido mucha gente. Hombres y mujeres buenos, que han dedicado su vida a otros. Pero también me he topado con personas malas, cuya trayectoria de vida trajo más dolor a sus contemporáneos que alivio o consuelo. Algunos, eran mutantes. Otros, humanos comunes. La evidencia me dicta, por lo tanto, que las acciones de una persona no están completamente dictadas por sus genes mejorados o no.

— ¿Pero qué si yo le he hecho daño a alguien? —irrumpió Jefferson. Sus manos se apretaron en la tela gris de su camisa, y sus labios temblaron a pesar de estar firmemente apretados en una dura línea.

— ¿Querías hacerle daño?

— ¡No! —lloró, sonando positivamente horrorizado— ¡No! No, yo... yo... no sabía que iba a pasar. No sabía qué hacer. Mis manos de repente se sintieron tan... extrañas. Y había calor, aunque yo no lo sentía. Y el fuego se extendió, y yo-... no quería, lo prometo.

Sus ojos brillaron, y sus labios se curvaron tristes mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas— Fue un accidente —susurró— Solo pude correr, como el cobarde que soy. Y ahora, creo que la policía me persigue, y siento como si todo el mundo me observara, y no sé a dónde ir. El otro día incluso creí ver a un hombre siguiendo mis pasos. Parecía un luchador callejero, o algo así. Me pareció que además estaba borracho.

Cassandra hizo una mueca internamente. Logan se las vería con ella en cuanto volviera.

— Jefferson, yo... no puedo deshacerme de tu pasado —dijo Cassie. Extendió una mano, cepillando las tablas astilladas en la pasarela, y la colocó en el espacio entre ellos, abierta y respetuosa— Puedo ayudarte para aprender a controlar tus poderes. Puedo ofrecerte mi apoyo, y cuando lo necesites, un oído que te escuchará. Pero quiero que sepas que no haré nada con lo que no estés de acuerdo.

Se puso de pie lentamente, observando cómo los ojos grandes y bonitos de Jefferson seguían su ascenso moderado, y dijo:

— Puedo ofrecerte un hogar. Un lugar en el que sentirte seguro y comprendido. No te llevaré por la fuerza —aclaró. Y admiró que los hombros rígidos de Jefferson se soltaban, luciendo menos tenso que cuando recién se irguió— Te ofrezco una opción. Si vienes conmigo, o no, es completamente tu decisión.

Jefferson se puso de pie, siguiendo su ejemplo, y sujetó con fuerza las correas de su mochila vieja. Pareció considerar seriamente sus palabras. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, indeciso. Cassie, sin embargo, mantuvo su cuerpo relajado y su expresión abierta, tranquilizándolo sin palabras y demostrándole que realmente no lo llevaría en contra de su voluntad.

— ...¿En dónde está este lugar tuyo? —preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio pacífico.

— Hm... —tarareó Cassie— ¿Has oído hablar de los X-men?

La mandíbula de Jefferson se aflojó, y sus ojos se ensancharon amplios antes de estrecharse con sospecha.

— No hay manera. Están retirados. Leí los cómics, no es posible que volvieran sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— O quizás —complementó Cassie— Nunca se fueron.

Sus cejas se fruncieron nuevamente, y la cautela abrió paso a la confusión cuando Jefferson ladeó la cabeza, despistado.

— ¿Quieres decir que... los X-men aún son una cosa?

— Así es —dijo— Aún son una cosa. No eres el único que es bueno jugando a las escondidas.

Le guiñó un ojo, y le sonrió brevemente antes de recomponerse.

— Además, existe una alta probabilidad de que ese hombre borracho y agresivo que viste el otro día, fuese uno de ellos. No el mejor —rió— Pero sí uno de ellos.

Las cejas de Jefferson se alzaron, fuera de guardia, y Cassie asintió fugazmente en confirmación.

—Aunque es cada vez más difícil estar ahí para todos —se lamentó en voz baja— Por alguna razón, rastrearte fue particularmente difícil esta vez.

— ¿¡Rastrearme!? —exclamó Jefferson. Por un segundo, a Cassie le preocupó haberlo espantado con su elección de palabras, antes de que una enorme sonrisa eclipsara los rasgos descuidados del joven adolescente— ¿Quieres decir que es real, todo eso que leí en las historias? ¿Los X-men de verdad pueden llegar a cualquier mutante en todo el mundo? Espera, ¿Magneto realmente se retiró para convertirse en granjero? No, no. ¿¡Temis y Bestia realmente volvieron a estar juntos!? Hombre, no he podido conseguir la nueva historieta, con todo esto de... correr y esconderme, pero la otra noche escuché de un grupo de niños en el parque decir que Temis finalmente había terminado con su amante. ¡Cielos, cuando se entere de que Bestia estuvo con Abigail Brand! Demonios, qué tensión...

— Sí, sí —Cassie tosió torpemente, y giró un poco su cabeza en dirección a la lluvia para deshacerse del tenue rubor en su cuello— También escuche que han pasado un par de cosas. En la Mansión son muy fanáticos de los cómics, verás.

Exhalando el aire frío por su nariz, regresó su mirada amigable al rostro ahora relajado de Jefferson.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó— ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? ¿Conocer a los X-men en persona?

Jefferson se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando. Finalmente, con un asentimiento lento en su dirección, caminó con pasos cautelosos hasta llegar a su lado, y tomó suavemente la mano ligeramente extendida de Cassie.

— ¿Puedo irme si lo deseo después?

— Por supuesto —tranquilizó Cassie— Si no te sientes cómodo en la mansión, eres libre de irte en cualquier momento. No te obligaremos a nada, Jefferson.

— ...Jeff —musitó. Sus ojos se ablandaron cuando Jeff la miró, ahora de pie a su lado, y sosteniendo firmemente su mano entre sus ásperos dedos tibios— Mis... amigos me llaman Jeff. Si quieres.

— Muy bien, Jeff —dijo Cassie— Ahora... ¿cómo subiste hasta acá?

Jefferson, Jeff, apuntó con un dedo rápido a una escalera metálica y oxidada clavada en una esquina opuesta de la habitación, parcialmente escondida por los cristales y las tablas.

— ¿Cómo subiste tú? —se cuestionó. Cassandra adivinó que no la había visto llegar, sino hasta que estaba agachada en el rellano del ático.

— Err...

Casi al unísono, sus miradas descendieron por el hueco y a través de la ligera niebla gris en el aire hasta llegar al húmedo suelo adoquinado, casi a cuarenta pies de distancia, en donde Ororo esperaba con el cabello intacto y las manos en las caderas.

— ¡Hey! —llamó. Su sonrisa blanca se iluminó aún a la lejanía— ¿Todo bien allá arriba?

— Todo bien —gritó Cassie. Los ojos impactados de Jefferson clavados en su rostro— Ya bajamos.

Volviendo a sus lugares originales, Jefferson y Cassie se enderezaron y se miraron fijamente con mismas expresiones en blanco.

— ...¿Esa es Storm? —susurró él. Cassie asintió, impasible.

— Sep —respondió. Haciendo estallar la P.

— ...No me dijiste tu apodo de superhéroe.

Cassie se mantuvo en silencio, sopesando, antes de murmurar rápidamente.

— ¿Tomas las escaleras?

— ¿Qué?

Sin darle oportunidad de parpadear, Cassie se lanzó a través del hueco, otorgándose sólo un par de minutos extra antes de tener que resumir su complicada relación falsa con el tiránico Mefisto y el adorable terrón de azúcar que era el imponente y poderoso Bestia.

~ • ~

Cassandra caminó en silencio por los desiertos pasillos de la mansión. Por la hora todos los estudiantes deberían estar dormidos, pero por lo general siempre había al menos un par que valientemente buscaba saltarse la regla (para su pesar, más de una vez habían sido Ethan y Luke). Esa noche no estaba deseosa de regañar a ningún joven rebelde, pero supuso que Charles no estaría contento de que no demostrara su autoridad.

Por su parte, Jefferson se estaba adaptando de maravilla. Tras su llegada la noche anterior, se le había acompañado a una habitación vacía en la que podría instalarse para dormir. Era una recámara doble, con una litera en una esquina, un escritorio bajo la ventana en el fondo y un cómodo sillón frente a una práctica televisión de pantalla plana en el hueco de una alta estantería de madera. Sus ojos habían brillado a la luz, pero Cassandra no comentó nada mientras lo dejaba para que acomodara las pocas pertenencias que aún llevaba en su mochila. Era un alivio, se dijo Cassie, que Jefferson hubiese aceptado ir con ella. Podrían enfocar su atención totalmente a los rumores extraños y las señales comprometidas que les impedían rastrear a más mutantes en el exterior.

Por suerte, no se encontró con nadie en su viaje a la cocina. Cassandra se sorprendió de lo mucho que estaba acostumbrada a verla siempre llena de personas, o al menos con Rosie y Alexander ahí. Momentos de calma como esos eran difíciles de conseguir, en una mansión siempre llena de personas que parecía lista para reventar, y en algún punto de su vida casi habría sospechado de la quietud, como si el monstruo de lo inesperado estuviera a punto de saltar desde un rincón oscuro.

Comenzó a lavar sin prisa su cuenco de palomitas y los pocos platos que habían quedado de la noche anterior, tarareando una canción en su cabeza para distraerse de los pedazos de comida mojados que tenía que despegar y cuya sensación no era para nada placentera. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando lo que en algún momento fue pan (o carne. No podía notar la diferencia) quedó adherido en la palma de su mano.

Sacudió la mano lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, esperando que se despegara con sus movimientos, pero la comida (ahora estaba segura que ya había sido masticada) se negó a irse. Malhumorada, se agitó otra vez, y la masa no identificada voló directamente a su mejilla.

Charles llegó a la cocina justo para ver a Cassandra maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía, tanto actuales como aquellos que se habían perdido muchos siglos atrás.

Se quedó en la entrada, sin moverse ni hablar, aguantando la sonrisa mientras esperaba que Cassie recuperara la compostura. Ella, por su parte, había decidido arrancarse la comida de su cara, olvidando sus intentos previos de evitar el contacto con la sustancia pegajosa. La tiró en el fregadero sin gracia, indignada, ya formulando en su cabeza el largo discurso que les daría a sus alumnos sobre los restos de sus comidas y la limpieza de sus platos. Fue hasta poco después que notó a la segunda persona en la habitación, y algo parecido a la vergüenza comenzó a aflorar desde lo más profundo de su ser, preguntándose cuánto del round Cassandra vs Comida había logrado presenciar.

— ¿Todo bien, Cassie? —preguntó Charles, su bonito acento inglés haciendo eco cuando la cara de la mujer se tornó de un rojo parecido al pelo de Jean, y consideró que la rabieta anterior había pasado lo suficiente como para que no le tirara un plato a la cabeza.

Cassandra se aclaró la garganta, deseando recuperar un poco de la dignidad claramente perdida.

— ¿Qué podría estar mal en una noche tan bella? —evitando su mirada, Cassandra regresó a enjuagar los vasos que le quedaban, poniendo especial distancia entre ella y los trozos de alimento que se iban acumulando en la coladera. «Pobre diablo al que le toque vaciar eso mañana», pensó.

— Tú sabes, bellas noches como estas se utilizan para dormir.

— Bueno, Ethan y Kahlúa decidieron que mi metro ochenta de altura no necesitaba mucho espacio, así que se durmieron desparramados por toda mi cama, y ahora tengo miedo de pedirle a Logan ser su nueva compañera de cuarto, así que… —levantó su último plato, brillante de limpio— quizá podría sacarle algo bueno a mis desgracias.

— Nunca has aceptado que te demos una segunda cama… —comentó Charles, acercándose al refrigerador y sacando el pedazo de pay de limón que Alexander había preparado un par de noches antes, sin ninguna razón en particular.

— Cómo si fuera a cambiar la cosa —se burló Cassie, subiéndose en un taburete mientras Charles ajustaba su silla a la mesa y comenzaba a comer felizmente su postre. Y Cassandra no mentía. Ya había intentado un par de años atrás meter una colchoneta para que Ethan pudiera tener toda la cama para él solo. ¿El resultado? Ethan cayendo a mitad de la noche sobre ella, aplastándola hasta que la necesidad de comer lo hizo despertarse. La noche siguiente Kahlúa decidió unirse a ellos en la nueva colchoneta individual, y Cassandra dio por fracasado oficialmente su intento de cambio.

— ¿Qué tal una cama más grande? —sugirió Charles, ofreciéndole de su pay. Cassandra declinó la oferta, pensando en la cama king size que Tony amablemente les había regalado para cuando fueran a visitarlo.

— No. Igual se pegan como chicles —miró el reloj colgado en la pared, calculando cuánto podría dormir esa noche y si tenía alguna posibilidad de que Logan de verdad la aceptara de compañera. Supuso que si no mencionaba las pijamadas tardaría dos segundos más en mandarla al diablo—. Ni siquiera quiero contarte cómo se pone la cosa cuando hace mucho calor. Parece tortura medieval.

Charles la miró con simpatía, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Bien.

Se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo, apenas interrumpido por Charles cuando su cuchara raspaba el fondo de porcelana de su plato.

Si Cassie no se fijaba en los cambios obvios que el tiempo había dejado en su apariencia, ese momento podría haber sido sacado de otra época, hace algunos ayeres. Debajo de ese profesor tan admirado y respetado, aún podía ver al chico lleno de sueños para sus hermanos mutantes, que luego se convirtió en el destrozado por las circunstancias, hasta que la esperanza lo había sacado de su hoyo para luchar por el mundo, uniendo al mejor equipo para hacerlo.

El dolor ardiente que había sentido antes al ver las alteraciones que la edad le traía consigo se había convertido en una molestia sorda, consciente de que debía concentrarse más en todas las cosas que habían logrado desde que se conocieron y en el orgullo que sentía el ser parte en cada una de ellas.

Charles terminó su pay con un ruido de satisfacción, ajeno a las crisis existenciales que sufría su amiga por la falta de sueño. Cassie sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando vio los pequeños pedazos de comida que se aferraban al plato.

— Ni creas que voy a limpiar eso —amenazó Cassie, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Charles abrió la boca para responderle, pero un ruido en la entrada de la mansión los puso alerta. Los dos miraron a la puerta, inmóviles, escuchando con atención por si podían captar algo más.

En esos pocos segundos, la mente de Cassie empezó a correr como nunca, midiendo todas las posibilidades. ¿Alumno fuera de la cama? ¿Su imaginación? ¿Una amenaza?

No amenaza, se dijo, viendo como Charles se relaja notablemente desde su silla, probablemente llegando a la misma conclusión que ella. Las protecciones alrededor de la mansión eran lo suficientemente fuertes y efectivas como para alertar directamente cuando un extraño osaba andar por ahí. Quien quiera que fuera, era alguien conocido y aceptado por Charles.

— ¿Alumno? —preguntó Cassie, levantándose lentamente de su asiento. El ruido inequívoco de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus meditaciones. Frunció el ceño, caminando silenciosamente hacia la entrada. Alguien estaba entrando, así que…

— Hank. —determinó Charles, moviendo su silla de ruedas para ir junto a ella— Es… Hank, pero… ¡Espera, Cassandra!

Pero Cassandra ya no lo escuchaba. Con pasos rápidos fue al recibidor, aliviada y contenta de que fuera su amigo.

— Hola, Hank. —Con sus ojos ajustándose sin problemas a la oscuridad, encontró rápidamente el interruptor de la luz, imaginando que buena vista o no, una charla en medio de sombras no era lo que necesitaba— Te esperaba hasta más tarde. ¿Cómo fue la cena? ¿Estuvo divertida? Espero que el doctor Blonsky no sacara más chistes malos sobre sus experimentos, pero… ¿Hank?

Con su charla entusiasmada no había notado el aspecto extraño del científico, quien se había agarrado fuertemente de los bordes de la mesita al lado de la puerta y, aún en su forma agachada, los temblores y su dificultad para respirar no habían pasado desapercibidos por Cassie.

Con un nudo en su estómago, se acercó al hombre, preocupada de qué lo había puesto así. Ni en las ocasiones en las que bebía más de sus límites terminaba tan mal.

— ¿Hank? —Cassandra extendió su mano para tocar su hombro pero, antes de alcanzarlo, se quedó helada.

Henry McCoy, el científico más grande que ella hubiera conocido y uno de sus amigos más cercanos le devolvía la mirada. Una mirada que siempre había irradiado confianza, y que se iluminaba siempre que terminaba algún experimento.

Una mirada que esa noche estaba teñida de rojo.

La mirada asesina más escalofriante que haya visto nunca.


End file.
